Sammy, the Witch and The Badass
by MsMKT86
Summary: Bonnie's life is turned upside down when the two brothers come to Mystic Falls seeking help from her grandmother. She informs them of her death, but says she'll help. Dean and Bonnie have a spark but will their inner witch, inner hunter and a curse stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything TVD related. Bonnie is my favorite character and I ship her with every boy ever. (LOL!) I hope you guys enjoy it. As always REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Bonnie?" Elena Gilbert said as her best friend unlocked the front door to her grandmother's house.<p>

"I just want to check out some of the grimoires that Jeremy and I left behind." Bonnie answered opening the door wide. "Come in." Bonnie and Elena enter in the house. The smell of books filled their senses. "I think it's this one." Bonnie said sitting down at the table.

"So, is it in there? Whatever you're looking for." Elena asked sitting beside her.

"I don't know yet." Bonnie said her eyes scanning the pages. While the two girls are sitting there, the phone begins to ring.

"Are you gonna get that?" Elena asked.

"What? No." Bonnie said nonchalantly. The phone continued to ring until the machine picked up.

_"Miss Shelia? Uh, it's Sam. Winchester. I've been calling for a while now. I guess you don't remember me. I'm John Winchester's son. Well, my older brother Dean needs help. I really think you could help. Please, just call me back. It's important. " _

_**Click**_

"Bonnie?" Elena asked. When her friend didn't answer, she shook her. "Bonnie?"

"What Elena?" Bonnie asked looking her friend in the eyes.

"Don't you think you should call that Sam guy back? Tell him about your grandmother." Elena asked.

"No Elena. I'm not going to call some stranger and have that awkward conversation where I tell him that Grams is dead and listen to him give me his fake sympathy." Bonnie said going back to the book.

"I think you should call him. This, in the book, can wait." Elena said, trying to pull the book away from Bonnie.

"No." Bonnie said grabbing the grimorie. "This is about saving you Elena."

"Bonnie, I'll be fine for the ten minutes you talk to that guy. Go." Elena said finally getting the book out of Bonnie's grasp. "Go Bonnie." Bonnie stared her best friend in the eyes. Elena pointed at the phone. Bonnie sighed and rose from the table. She went to the phone and scrolled through the last call and dialed it.

"Hello. Miss Shelia?" the deep voice said.

"Um hi. No, this is her granddaughter, Bonnie." she answered.

"Hi. Uh this is Sam Winchester. Is your grandmother around?" Sam asked.

"No, um she died. A few months back." Bonnie answered. There was silence for a moment.

"How?" she could hear the change in his tone, which confused her a little.

"In her sleep." Bonnie answered quietly.

"Oh, well I'm real sorry about your loss." Sam said. "I'll let you go."

"Wait. You said your brother needed help. What kind of help?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh uh, I don't know if you could..." Sam started.

"What kind of help?" Bonnie asked sternly.

"He's been cursed. We think." Sam answered.

"What did you want Grams to do?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well we don't know. We were hoping she would know what was happening to him." Sam said. "We were on our way to Mystic Falls, but I figured I should call before we just showed up on her doorstep."

"Well, I still live here and I'd like to help you if I can." Bonnie said. "You guys can stay at Grams' house while I help you. Ok?"

"Are you sure about that, Bonnie?" Sam asked. "You don't even know us."

"Well Grams must have trusted you if you were calling her for help, so I'm sure." Bonnie said.

"Great. Thank you Bonnie. I can't thank you enough." Sam said, she could tell he was smiling.

"You're welcome. My cell is 540-555-5478, call me when you get in town and I'll open the house for you." Bonnie said before hanging up.

"So?" Elena said leaning against the door way.

"I'm going to help him and his brother." Bonnie said brushing past Elena back to the dining room table where the book was.

"Good. Don't you feel better now?" Elena teased. Bonnie giggle with her friend.

"Shut up. Come on. Let's take this back to your house." Bonnie said grabbing the grimoire and her keys. "I need some help going over this."

"Ok, well Damon and Jeremy should be there." Elena said as Bonnie locked the house.

"Great." Bonnie said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Bonnie said answering her phone groggily.<p>

"Hey, it's Sam." the voice on the other end said.

"You are aware it's like five in the morning?" she said rolling over to look at the clock. "What do you want, Sam?"

"You said to call once we got to town. We're in town." Sam said.

"Ugh. Can you guys wait like two hours?" Bonnie said.

"Uh yeah. What time does stuff open up around here?" Sam asked.

"It's a small town Sam. Everything opens at 8am." Bonnie said.

"Right. Well, we'll see you in a few hours." Sam said.

"Awesome." Bonnie said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, what are we doing here?" Dean said unhappily from the passenger seat.<p>

"Look Dean, this curse or whatever isn't just gonna go away." Sam said, driving slowly through town.

"Well can we just go to that chick's house?" Dean asked.

"Dean, her name's Bonnie and no." Sam said.

"How are you even sure she's related to Miss Shelia?" Dean disputed.

"She answered the phone. At Miss Shelia's house." Sam said. He glanced at Dean that still looked unconvinced. "Come on, man. Can we give this girl a chance before you completely dismiss her?"

"Fine." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said unconvinced by his brother's response.

"Dude, I said fine." Dean said. The brothers drove silently through town. After a few hours of wasted time they drove to Shelia Bennett's house. Sam pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.

"Let's go." Sam said. They exited the Imapla.

"It's fucking cold." Dean muttered as Sam opened the trunk. They reached in gathering everything they might need.

"Morning." a voice said. The brother's leaned out of the trunk. "Hi."

"Hello." Dean crooned.

"Hi." Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

"I'm Bonnie." she said introducing herself. Sam and Dean looked nothing like she expected. They were...hot. "So, you guys ready to go inside?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, nudging Dean who was staring. "Thanks again for doing this."

"It's not a problem." Bonnie said walking toward the house. "Your brother doesn't look very cursed."

"It's more of a thing that happens at night." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked turning to face the beautiful brothers that were standing in her grandmother's living room.

"What he means is," Dean said, his voice showing his annoyance at the two of them for talking about him like he wasn't there. "is that at night I get...crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Like crazy. Like..." Dean started.

"Like dingo ate my baby crazy." Sam joked. Dean side eyed his brother. He directed his attention back to Bonnie.

"He means I go crazy at night. Like batshit crazy." Dean said, realizing Bonnie didn't understand Sam's reference.

"Ok. Well I'll check out some of the grimoires I have at my friend Elena's house and I'll be back later." Bonnie said, making her way toward the door.

"We'll be here." Dean said smoothly over his shoulder. Bonnie melted and shot him a smile and she shut the door behind her.

"I am velvety smooth." Dean said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading. I really does mean a lot. I hope you guys are liking this so far. I love writing it. Here's chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to tip your author. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Bonnie called entering the Gilbert house.<p>

"She's not here." Elena's brother Jeremy called back. "Can I help?"

"Not with this Jer. Thanks though." Bonnie said sweetly.

"Bonnie, I know about those guys staying at your grandmother's. So, let me help." Jeremy said. Bonnie just stared at him. She didn't want to tell him that she needed to talk to his sister because she needed to talk about how excruciatingly hot Sam and Dean were and that she thinks Dean was flirting with her.

"Uh, ok. Well Sam said that Dean goes crazy at night." Bonnie explain walking to the kitchen where all of the grimories were.

"Crazy?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. That's the only explanation I got." Bonnie said.

"Why? Didn't you ask anything else?" Jeremy asked. "How are you supposed to help them if you don't know anything."

"When will Elena be back?" Bonnie asked.

"What? Why?" Jeremy asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because I don't need to be lectured right now. I need help." Bonnie said opening the grimoire in front of her.

"Fine whatever." Jeremy said in almost a shout before leaving the kitchen. "Bonnie's in the kitchen." she heard him say before he headed upstairs.

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice called out.

"Yeah Elena?" she answered. Looking over her shoulder.

"What's up with Jeremy?" Elena asked shrugging out of her jacket.

"He's mad that I wouldn't or couldn't talk to him about Sam and Dean." Bonnie explained.

"Why couldn't you?" Elena asked teasingly.

"Elena, when I go back to the house this afternoon, you have to come with me." Bonnie said grabbing her hands.

"Why?" Elena said, sitting at the table.

"They're hot." Bonnie said quietly, her cheeks flushing.

"Come on Bonnie. We're around hot guys all the time." Elena said with a laugh.

"Not like this." Bonnie said shaking her head. "Sam is tall, and solid and he has awesome hair, but Dean is hot in that "I'm-a-badass-don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-break-your-heart" kinda way. He has sexy hazel eyes, a sultry gravelly voice, oh and the a scruffy beard. Umph"

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I think you have a crush." Elena teased.

"I can't have a crush on him." Bonnie said. "I haven't..."

"What?"

"I haven't touched him yet." Bonnie said.

"Are you going to let that get in the way of your crush?" Elena asked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just went back to studying the grimoire. "Bonnie?"

"Elena he could be anything. Anyone. And what if he's not into the witchy thing?" Bonnie said, still on the book.

"Well touch him." Elena said. "Let's go Bonnie Bennett. We're going to get you a boyfriend." she grabbed Bonnie's arm and the grimoire.

"You're so lucky I found what I was looking for." Bonnie said, closing the front door of the Gilbert house.

* * *

><p>"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked his brother, entering into the living room with two beers.<p>

"Are you at all curious?" Dean said, taking the beer and looking at the bookshelf in front of him. "You can't tell me you never wanted to look at these? These are old. Isn't that like a nerd's wet dream?"

"What? Some old books? Of course I wanted to look at them, but I never asked _permission. _ And since when do you care about reading? Anything?_"_ Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Come on Sam. This should be right up your alley." Dean said grabbing a book off the shelf and joining Sam on the couch. "Here." Sam let out a deep sigh and gingerly opened the book. His eyes searched the pages.

"Well? What is it?" Dean asked peeking over.

"Miss Shelia was a witch." Sam said quietly as he placed his beer on the table and continued turning the pages of the book.  
>"A witch?" Dean said incredulously.<p>

"Yeah, and apparently there are vampires in this town. Or at least there were like 150 years ago." Sam said still reading.

"Hmph." Dean mused. "I never got that witchy vibe from her."

"Dean, you were 15 the last time we were here and you were way to in love with her cooking and her..." Sam stopped. He began laughing uncontrollably.

"What? I was in love with her what?" Dean said.

"Her three year old granddaughter." Sam said catching his breath.

"What are you tal..." Dean began to question, but then his memories came flooding back. A 15 year old him playing in Shelia Bennett's front yard with a very cute light brown skin little three year old.

_**"Spin again!" she giggled, holding his hands.**_

_** "Just one more time BonBon." Dean said with a laugh. "Ok. You ready?" he asked sweetly. She nodded her dark brown locks vigorously yes, and Dean began to spin them around and around while she giggled widely.**_

"Fuck." Dean said sinking in to the couch.

"It's fate!" Sam joked.

"Go to hell Sam." Dean grumbled.

"Aww, is little Deany weeny ready to wekindle his wuv with wittle BonBon?" Sam said laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude if you keep joking me, brother or no I will shoot you." Dean said getting up from the couch and leaving his brother in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bonnie." Elena said, taking the key out of ignition. She sat back in her seat with a deep sigh. The entire car ride Bonnie had been talking non-stop about Dean Winchester. "Just admit it."<p>

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Admit that Dean is the kind of hot that all girls wish they could have?" Elena nodded yes. "No!"

"Well I want to meet them." Elena said hopping out of the car. Before Bonnie could protect Elena was opening the front door.

"Shit." she said aloud opening the the passenger side door.

"Hi." Elena said the devastatingly handsome man sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Sam answer startled by the girl's sudden appearance.

"I"m Elena. A friend of Bonnie's." She said with a smile.

"I'm Sam." he said rising from the couch. "That's my brother Dean." he said when Dean appeared from around the corner.

"Nice to meet you both." she said. "Bonnie, nice of you to join us."

"Yeah hi." Bonnie said quietly. She looked at Dean, she gave him a small smile but he just turned and went back to the kitchen. She looked down at the floor. When she went to speak to Sam again, her eyes landed on the grimoire sitting on the coffee table. "What are you doing with that?" she asked rushing over and picking it up.

"Oh. We were just curious. That's all." Sam said answering. "Kinda like a childhood fantasy fulfilled, you know."

"Do you always touch stuff that doesn't belong to you?" Bonnie said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Depends on how pretty the stuff is." Dean said winking and leaning in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Bonnie blushed as Dean brushed past her and plopped down on the couch. Sam gave his brother a knowing look and Dean just shrugged.

"So, I'm going to get some coffee. You guys want some?" Elena asked. Dean nodded yes, and so did Bonnie. "Great. Sam, help me?" Elena said smiling grabbing the tall man by the arm and pulling him toward the kitchen. On her way past Bonnie, she whispered, "Go sit with him."

Bonnie let out a deep sigh and slowly walked toward the gorgeous man. She sat on the opposite side of couch.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I actually brought you out here to tell you something." Elena said searching the cabinets for coffee mugs.<p>

"What's that?" Sam said as he started pouring the hot coffee into the mugs Elena had placed on the counter.

"Bonnie likes your brother." Elena blurted out. Sam stopped pouring. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said.

"It's Sam right?" Elena asked. He nodded yes and she continued, "I know what face. It's the "uh oh" face. So what is it?"

"My brother, I love him, but Bonnie seems like a nice girl." Sam stated.

"And?"

"He's not big on commitment. There have been a few...I just don't think that it's the best idea for them to get involved." Sam said.

"Come on Sam. They would be so cute together." she said smiling. "I don't know about Dean but Bonnie deserves to be happy."

"You're right. He does deserve that." Sam said, pouring coffee in the last mug. "Ok. I'm in."

"Awesome." Elena said grabbing two of the mugs.

* * *

><p>The living room was tense. The silence was thick. Bonnie would never look at Dean, well only when he wasn't looking, which wasn't often.<p>

Dean knew that he should probably place Bonnie in that "untouchable" pile but she was hot.

"So, when did your curse or whatever start happening?" Bonnie asked breaking the silence. She wasn't going to nervous around Dean. Guys didn't make her nervous. She was going to treat him like...like...like she treats Damon. With witty banter and shameless flirtation. She could usually get the truth from the older Salvatore brother that way.

"A few weeks ago. We were uh, working, and I found like this talisman. I touched it and then later that night, I went crazy." Dean replied.

"Do you still have the talisman?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. We tried to destroy it but nothing worked." Dean said pulling the smooth round dark blue stone out of his pocket. Bonnie took this as her chance to finally touch Dean. When he handed her the talisman she touched his fingers.

Her mind's eyes flickered horrible scenes of ripping flesh, faces disfigured by pain and agony. The most disturbing thing she saw was Dean. Except at first he was being ripped apart and then suddenly he was covered in pain and his eyes were black. Bonnie gasped and pulled her hand way. Dean watch as her entire demeanor changed.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked sternly.

"What?" Dean asked shocked. He stood up and made a move toward her.

"Stop." she said rising from the couch and moving slowly across the room. "What are you?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Dean said holding his hands up.

"I saw!" Bonnie yelled. Her raised voice brought Elena and Sam away from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sam asked appearing in the doorway.

"I don't know. She started freaking out." Dean answered.

"Are you trying to hurt me? Elena? Are you working for Klaus?" Bonnie yelled.

"What?" Sam asked. "Bonnie no."

"Who the fuck is Klaus?" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Sam said, giving him a stern look. "Bonnie talk to me. Tell me what happened please."

"What is your brother?" Bonnie asked lowering her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know he's something. He's not human." Bonnie said. She looked over to Elena when she heard her gasp.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked calmly. Bonnie was silent. She just kept eyeing Dean.

"Your brother has black eyes." Bonnie answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean shouted. "You think I'm a demon?"

"Dean come on man." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"No!" Dean yelled again.

"Bonnie, why would you say he has black eyes?" Sam asked.

"When I touched his hand. I saw him with black eyes." she answered.

"You saw him?" Sam questioned. "His eyes turned while you were touching him?"

"No." Elena answered for her friend. "Bonnie's a..."

"Elena!" Bonnie said shaking her head no.

"A what?" Sam asked. Both girls were silent. "Please."

"I'm a witch." Bonnie answered.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Dean said with his hands on his head. "I hate witches." he muttered.

"Well I'm not to fond of having DEMONS in my Grams' house either." Bonnie said directly to Dean.

"Well that's good, because I'm not a damn demon." Dean said.

"I don't believe you." Bonnie said. Dean threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Guys, come on." Elena said. "Calm down."

"Bonnie what else did you see?" Sam asked. Bonnie didn't say anything. She never wanted to talk about the things that she saw. Ever.

"Terrible things. I saw fire, people in pain. Their skin being ripped from their bodies. I saw him being torn apart." Bonnie said pointing to Dean. "But then he was covered in blood with black eyes, smiling and laughing with another man with black eyes."

"Alastair." Dean whispered, his face pale.

"What? Who?" Bonnie asked. Dean didn't answer. He didn't look at her. He torn the front door open and slammed it behind him. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie, Dean's not a demon. What you saw was Hell." Sam explained.

"Hell?" Elena asked. She looked at her friend and they both looked to Sam for answers.

"A few years ago Dean made a deal with a demon, to safe me. I was dead." Sam began. "The deal was I come back and Dean has one year to live."

"Are you saying that Dean went to Hell?" Elena asked. Sam nodded his head eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Bonnie asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Sam asked. "Please, Bonnie, this is all true."

"So demons have black eyes?" Elena asked.

"Uh yeah. Well when they possess a person, they can reveal themselves that way." Sam explained.

"How do you know that?" Elena inquired.

"It's our job to know." Sam answered.

"Your job?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered, returning to the living room. "We're hunters."

"Hunters." Bonnie repeated.

"Yeah." Dean said angrily. "And just, you know a little FYI, the next time you see something you don't understand, you should probably ask about it before you freak out."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I've never seen anything like that before. I was scared."

"Yeah well it's Hell, not a walk in the damn park." Dean said, the irritation showing in his voice.

"I still want to help you." Bonnie said. Dean just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll work on him." Sam said, giving Bonnie a small smile before following his brother to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Sam, don't start." Dean said when he saw Sam's figure in the kitchen with him.<p>

"Come on Dean. She was scared. She didn't know what she was seeing." Sam whispered.

"Dude, she accused me of being a friggin' demon! I'm not ok with that." Dean whispered harshly.

"She apologized. What else do you want?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" Sam asked. Dean just looked up at his brother.

"I have no idea." Dean answered with a chuckle. The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You liked her and when she was scared of you, you felt like it ruined it." Sam said.

"What? No." Dean said, shaking his head. "It had nothing to do with that."

"Ok. Well, chill out in here and I'll see how they're doing out there." Sam said, patting his brother on the shoulder before he left the kitchen.

Dean knew that Sam was right. He was upset that Bonnie knew about his stint in hell. It's not something he told girls he wanted to hook up with. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to her and he just needed her to be ok with it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Elena sat on the couch when the brothers went to the kitchen.<p>

"I feel bad, Elena." Bonnie said quietly.

"It's ok Bonnie." Elena said grabbing her friend's hands. "I'm sure he understands that you were scared of the things that you saw."

"Elena, I accused him of being a demon. He's not going to be ok with that." Bonnie said leaning back on the couch.

"He'll understand." Elena said. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to him."

"If he let's me." Bonnie answered.

"The way he looks at you. He'll let you." Elena teased.

"You sound like Caroline." Bonnie said with a light laugh.

"It'll work out Bonnie." Elena said hugging her. "I promise." Bonnie hugged her back and as Sam was returning to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. I really enjoy writing this. I'm glad you guys keep reading. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise you that the "M" stuff is coming. Next chapter, so yay!. **

**I'm glad that you guys story alert and adding the story to your favorites but reviews keep me going. I love hearing from you guys. So remember, REVIEWS = LOVE! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie." Sam said, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Maybe you should go talk to Dean."<p>

"I don't know. He's mad." Bonnie said.

"Go." Elena said pushing her forward. Bonnie walked slowly toward the kitchen. Dean looks up when he hears her footstep. He rolls his eyes, when he sees it's her.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Dean said sitting at the kitchen table.

"To apologize. I really am sorry that I assumed you weren't human. My visions aren't exact." Bonnie explained, sitting at the table next to him. The pair sat in silence for a while.

"Who's Klaus?" Dean finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Who's Alastair?" Bonnie asked. The two laughed at the others stubbornness. "I really am sorry Dean."

"Don't worry about it." Dean said finally looking at her soft brown eyes. "And I don't hate you."

"That's good to know. So does that mean you're going to let me help you?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Dean said with a crooked smile.

"Ok! Well this talisman. I have no idea what this writing is, but I think I know someone who might." Bonnie said taking the talisman out of her pocket and examining it.

"It's Enochian." Dean stated.

"Enochian? Can you translate it?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Dean answered.

"Well hell." Bonnie said, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Did you see anything when you touched it?" Dean asked watching her examine the stone.

"No. Nothing. I'm guessing that whatever was on the stone or in it, all went into you when you first touched it." Bonnie explained.

"Fuck me." Dean muttered.

"There's something inside it." Bonnie said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Here look. Something diamond shaped." Bonnie said handing him the talisman.

"Hmph." Dean said. "Never noticed that."

"I'll take this and I'll be back later." Bonnie said getting up from the table.

"Sam and I are coming." Dean said getting up to following her back into the living room.

"Uh, no that's ok." Bonnie said.

"What's ok?" Elena asked.

"Sam and Dean want to come with us." Bonnie said, widening her eyes.

"Oh no, you guys don't have to come." Elena said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Nothing, but I'm supposed to be helping. I can't let you guys help." Bonnie said.

"Sam here, he's excellent with research." Dean said smiling.

"Uh, no that's really ok." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, whether you say yes or no, we're going to follow you." Dean said.

"Fine." Bonnie conceded.

"Awesome! We'll be in the car." Dean said. Sam followed him out.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Deal with the problems as they come. I don't know but there is no way that Stefan and Damon are going to be comfortable with two hunters in their house." Bonnie answered.

"I could call them. Ask them to be on their best behavior." Elena said.

"I doubt it would matter." Bonnie said grabbing her purse and a few grimoires.

"Let's go! I'm not going to uncurse myself!" The girls heard Dean yell as he honked the horn.

"Shit. Let's just go." Bonnie said, locking the front door behind them.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Bonnie parked in front of the boarding house they both bolted from the car. They didn't look back. Sam and Dean parked behind them and entered in after them.<p>

"What the hell?" Dean said appearing in the doorway. Bonnie looked up from where she was standing and mouthed an apology. "What can we do?"

"Uh, nothing." Bonnie said.

"Come on. The things my brother can do on the internet." Dean teased. Bonnie just gave him and annoyed look and returned to her book. Before Dean could speak again Sam interrupted.

"Dean just help me look through this." Sam said holding up a grimoire and plopping down on the leather couch. Dean rolled his eyes and joined his brother.

"So who are you?" Dean said turning around to face Bonnie and the tall bearded man she was standing next to.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman." he answer.

"Alaric?" Dean said in a snarky tone.

"Uh yeah. Just call me Ric." he said with a smirk before turning back to help Bonnie.

"Right Ric." Dean muttered. As he mindlessly turned the pages of the grimorie on his lap he turned as someone greeted Ric.

"Hey Ric." the male said.

"Hey." Ric answered.

"Good afternoon. I'm Stefan Salvatore." the man said holding his hand out to Sam.

"Oh, hey. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam said standing and shaking Stefan's hand.

"Dean." Stefan said holding his hand out.

"Stefan. Nice house." Dean said shaking his hand.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home." Stefan said with a smile. He left the brothers on the couch and joined Elena, who was standing by the window.

"Hey, so what's going on with that guy?" Stefan asked her in a low tone.

"He's cursed. He had this talisman that did this to him. Bonnie and Ric are trying to translate what's written on it." Elena said.

"Hey Stefan." Dean said, never removing his eyes from the book in his lap. "The next time you want to know something about me. Just ask me."

"Of course." Stefan said nodding his head forward. He turned back to Elena with his brow furled, "Is he a vampire?"

"No, but Stefan, he's been to Hell." Elena said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been to real actual Hell."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie saw it when she touched him." Elena explained.

"Would he be willing to talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"No. I doubt it." Elena said shaking her head no.

"Well I'm going to help Bonnie and Ric." Stefan said, hugging her.

"Wait." Elena said, not letting him go. "They're hunters."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks, still holding her.

"Yes. They told us. They know Bonnie's a witch."

"Well let's make sure that's all they learn." Stefan said squeezing her one last time before joining the others.

After twenty minutes or so of trying to crack the stone open and Stefan secretly trying to break it, the three began to work on the translation. It's quiet except for the murmuring in the corner.

"Who are you?" Dean hears a voice said.

"Uh, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam answered.

"Damon Salvatore." the man said as he strutted down the couple of stairs into the living room. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh uh, my brother is cursed and Bonnie's helping us." Sam answered.

"Is she now?" Damon asked with a suspicious tone.

"Damon." Stefan said in a stern voice. Damon just shrugged. He walked across the living room, keeping complete eye contact with Dean with the entire time.

"So gang, what are we working on?" Damon asked, his voice containing a feigned chipperness

"They're hunters, Damon." Stefan said his voice low. "Just chill out and don't get on anyone's nerves."

"Come on brother. When have I _ever_ done that?" Damon said, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed the blue stone off the middle of the table.

"Don't bother. I already tried to break it." Stefan said glancing up from his laptop.

"Well I think the O negative I had earlier might beg to differ." Damon said. He put the stone between his hands and tried to crush the stone. After several minutes she threw the talisman back on the pile of books. "Damn."

"I think it's still magicked." Bonnie said.

"That would make sense." Ric said. "But this Enochian is really hard to translate. It'll probably take a few days."

"Well this is all great, but it's getting late and I should be getting back to your Grams'" Dean said interrupting their conversation.

"Wait. Dean, I need to know exactly what's happening to you." Bonnie said walking over to him.

"I told you. I go crazy." Dean explained.

"But what does that mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's everything." Dean said.

"No. It's not." Sam chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked his brother.

"That's not everything. It's not just that you go crazy." Sam said. "Look, it's like your wild. If I don't barricade you in a room it's seems like if you get out, you'd kill the entire town."

"What?" Dean asked shocked. "Why haven't you told me this before, Sammy?"

"I didn't want you to freak out before we knew what were dealing with." Sam answered. "It's bad Dean. Your face changes. I don't recognize you."

"Well fuck." Dean said plopping down on the couch.

"Dean we should go." Sam said. "Before the sun goes all the way down."

"Guys it's to late." Elena said turning away from the window. When she turned to face Dean she saw something familiar. "Stefan!" Stefan ran to Dean and saw his own face looking back at him. Dean's face had transformed.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother sudden change. He made a move toward him but Stefan yelled at him.

"No Sam stop. Damon, Ric help me!" Stefan called to the other two men. They both ran over to Stefan's aid. When Damon grabbed Dean by the arms he turned to look at him.

"Shit! Stefan why didn't you tell me?" Damon said angrily.

"Shut up Damon. Let's just get him to the basement." Stefan said grabbing the thrashing Dean's legs.

"Fine." Damon said. When Ric went to lend a hand, Damon shook his head no. "Keep Sasquatch up here."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few." Ric said as the brothers disappeared. "You can't go. Just stay here. I'll be back." Sam still tried to get past him. "Sam, trust me. Just wait here." Sam finally stopped. He breathing was labored and he began pacing.

"Go!" he yelled at Ric. The nodded and took off after the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

><p>"I'm here" Ric yelled.<p>

"Finally." Damon said. "We just threw him in and shut the door."

"What the hell is that talisman?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know but we need to figure it out." Ric said handing the vervain dart to Stefan.

"Why don't we just give him blood?" Damon asked. Ric and Stefan just look at him. "What? That's what he wants."

"We're not giving him blood, Damon." Stefan said opening the door to the cellar. Dean charged him and Stefan stabbed him with the vervain dart. Dean growled and then slumped to the ground. Stefan threw the dart back to Ric and sat Dean up against the wall. "We'll be back later."

"We're going to have to vervain him again." Ric said as the three men returned upstairs.

"Yeah. He's really strong." Stefan answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam said running over to them as they returned to the living room. Ric handed Sam the vervain dart. "What is this?" he asked examining the metal cylinder.

"It's a vervain dart." Ric answered.

"What's it for?" Sam questioned.

"Your brother's a vampire." Damon said nonchalantly, as he poured a drink. He heard Sam's sharp inhale, "Oh don't worry. My brother's one too." Damon said raising eyebrows as he gave Sam a crooked smile.

"Damon." Ric said. "Look Sam, Damon's telling you the truth. We're going to try to fix it."

"I have to kill him." Sam muttered. When he looked up and saw Stefan, "I have to kill you."

"Come on Sammy." Damon said, taking a swig of his drink. "No one's going to kill anyone's brother."

"It's Sam." he yelled. "You're brother is a monster. And Dean would rather die than be a monster." Damon moved to a blur in front of Sam and took him down to the ground. He held him down and allowed him to see his face change.

"Look at me Sam." Damon said as the large man beneath him tried to struggle out. Damon grabbed his face and look him in the eye, "Listen. Your brother is a vampire and you're cool with it."

"I'm cool with it." Sam said in a monotone.

"That's right. And you're not going to try to kill me or Stefan either." Damon said, compelling Sam.

"I won't kill you or Stefan." Sam's monotone voice muttered.

"You're going to let us help you fix him." Damon said.

"I'm going to let you help." Sam said.

"Good, now get up." Damon said helping Sam off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, chapter 4 is in the works. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I means a lot that you read it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, SMUT! I meant to update this sooner. I actually thought that I had. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I appriecate you guys reading, but this is just a friendly reminder that REVIEWS = LOVE. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Dean called out. His body was sore, like he had been thrown around. "Sammy!" he yelled again.<p>

"He's on the phone. He'll be down in a few." Bonnie said coming into view.

"How the hell did I get in here?" Dean asked looking at her through the small barred window. Bonnie didn't answer. She stepped forward and held a blood bag up to the window. "Bonnie, what the hell?" She pulled the bag away and unlocked the door.

"We figured out what happens to you at night." Bonnie explained.

"What?" Dean said leaning against the stone wall.

"You're a vampire." Bonnie said. Dean was silent. He slid down the wall and sat on dirt floor.

"What do I feel like I was stabbed?" Dean asked, rubbing his back and shoulders.

"Ric had to vervain you." Bonnie said.

"Vervain?" he asked.

"It's a toxin for vampires." she explained. "We're still trying to translate the Enochian."

"Bonnie, I can't do this." Dean said sadly.

"What?"

"I can't do this. Be this way." Dean said. "Sam needs me. I have a job to do."

"We're going to fix it." Bonnie said kneeling down beside him. He turned his head away from her but she still saw his single tear. "I promise we'll fix this Dean." He turned to look at her. She wiped the tear away from him eye. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

"Bonnie you don't have to stay with me." he said.

"I want to." she said quietly. He looked in to her eyes and made his move.

Dean reached up and cupped her cheek with her hands. He gently rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and gently pulled her closer and put his lips gently against hers.

"Thank you." he said softly before kissing her again. His kiss was warm and passionate. Before Bonnie knew what was happening her mouth responded to his kiss and her lips parted, allowing his slippery tongue inside hers. Dean's hands dropped to her waist. He lifted her and had her straddle his legs, never breaking there kiss.

His hands roamed all over her body. His hands gripping her perfect thighs through her jeans. He could feel his dick pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He cursed himself for going commando. Bonnie let out an audible sigh when Dean broke their kiss. When his lips touched her cheek, her chin, her neck she could feel the heat between her legs growing.

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't." she said breathlessly.

"I'll stop if you want me to stop." he whispered between the kisses he was planting on her lips as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. "Is that what you want Bonnie? You want me to stop?" he whispered again, as he slid on hand up her shirt. When he unhooked her bra he was expecting a slap in the face but she on inhaled sharply. Dean rubbed her back were her bra was once closed before he slid his hand over her smooth skin to cup one of her perfect breasts in his hand. Bonnie moaned into his mouth and he rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. He moved his and away and in gathered both her t-shirt and her bra in one hand and pulled them both off. When her upper body was free from the confines of her clothes, Dean sat back and admired her body. She leaned down and kissed him and whispered in his ears.

"It's your turn."

Dean just grins and pulls his shirt off over his head. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the healing burn on his left shoulder. She gingerly touches it.

"It doesn't hurt." he muttered. She looked him in the eyes and leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

"I never said it did." She said smirking. Dean chuckled as he began to undo her belt. She did him the same courtesy. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. When the dark pink lace panties peeked out he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He unzipped her knee high boots and pulled them off. She stood and slowly slid her skinny leg jeans down the perfect legs.

"Beautiful." he said, his eyes studying her body. Bonnie giggled. He stood and wriggled out of his jeans and he heard her inhale. "Never seen one before?"

"Not one...like that." Bonnie admitted.

"Well get ready girl." Dean said with a smile. He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips and she pressed her body against him. She moaned when she felt his hard dick rub again the lace crotch of her panties.

Dean kissed her neck and she leaned into him. He kissed down to her clavicle, to the smooth skin of the tops of her breasts. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and between this teeth. He gently pulled them and flicked his over each one. He dropped to his knees and his kisses trailed down her rib cage, her stomach. Dean paused at her belly button and ran his tongue in a gentle unbroken circle about it. His hand still on her hips, he felt her body quiver. He continued to kiss down until his lips hit her pink lace panties. He kissed her wet pussy through the fabric causing her to squirm. He hooked his thumbs through the sides of her panties and gently lowered them to the dirt covered cellar floor.

He pulled each of her feet out and tossed them to the side. "Give me your hand." he said. Bonnie took hold as his hand, he helped her lower on his condom covered dick. She moan as he slid into her wetness and into her depths.

Being with her like this was more than Dean had ever imagined. She was beautiful, and sexy and this wasn't like every other girl from across the country. This with Bonnie meant something. Feeling her body respond to him. Her walls clenching him when he drove himself deeper into her wet hole.

It wasn't just sex for Dean. He felt connected to her. He wanted it to last forever. He moaned as she rolled her hips forward giving him more access to her insides. He heard her whisper in his ear, "Yes, Dean." His entire body tingled. He hoped that she felt the same about what was happening between them.

Bonnie did feel the same. She had wanted to "hook up" with Dean since the moment she laid eyes on him, but feeling him thrust inside of her with everything that he had, made this feel like more than just a random hook up. He wanted her. Just as bad as she wanted him and although it was scary, the passion between them was enough to empty her mind of anything other than the two of them in the moment.

They panted and kissed and whispered each others names, matching each others rhythms. Dean thrust into her with a quickened pace and she matched him. With his arms wrapped around her and her arms around his neck , Bonnie threw her head back in ecstasy. Dean pulled her close and buried his head in her chest as they reached a simultaneous climax.

"Dean." Bonnie said, her voice hoarse.

"Shhh." Dean said, looking her in the eyes. She gave him a small smile and he kissed her.

"I should go get cleaned up." Bonnie said before kissing him again. "Get dressed and I'll send Sam down. " Dean nodded, releasing her from his grip. He watched her dress and secretly wished that wouldn't be the last time they were together that way.

"See ya." he said in a sexy tone. Even though he has just seen her naked, Bonnie blushed. She gave him a small wave and returned upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Damon asked as soon as Bonnie reached the living room.<p>

"I was talking to Dean." She said quickly. "Elena, do you have any clothes here?"

"Yeah. In Stefan's room." Elena answered.

"Thanks." Bonnie said. She could feel Damon's eyes following her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean." Sam said appearing the doorway of the cell.<p>

"Sammy." Dean said brushing the dust off his clothes.

"What happened?" Sam asked, with a knowing smile.

"Nothing. What? Why?" Dean asked, trying to hide his frantic tone. "What going on anyway?"

"Right. Well Ric and I worked all night and we think we translated the Enochian." Sam answered.

"Awesome. Well let me get cleaned up first." Dean said looking down at himself.

"Yeah alright. They have a guest bathroom upstairs." Sam said handing Dean a fresh stack of clothes. He led his older brother upstairs to the main floor.

"Good Morning Dean." Stefan greeted him.

"Hey. I'm going to take a shower." Dean said heading toward the stairs. When he reached the landing he bumped into Bonnie.

"Oh. Sorry." she said without making eye contact.

"No problem. Where's the fire Bennett?" Dean asked as she brushed past him.

"What? I'm not in a hurry. I'm fine." she said with her back to him.

"Bonnie." he said softly touching her arm. "Come here." she turned to him and stepped back from the few steps she had taken.

"Dean, listen. What just happened. It can't happen again." Bonnie said keeping a safe distance from him.

"You mean in this house?" Dean questioned.

"You know what I mean." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Dean whispered, taking a step toward her. "I was there. I know you did."

"Dean, I barely know you." she said finally looking him in the eye. "I'm not that girl that hooks up with a guy just because I think he's hot and he shows me a little bit of attention."

"You think I'm hot." Dean asked with a smirk.

"I'm serious." she said shoving him away from him. She turned to make her way down the stairs again, but he grabbed her arm again.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "Really." she stopped and turned back to him.

"I can't do this with you Dean." she said sadly.

"Do what? You're making assumptions." Dean said.

"Dean. I'll admit that I want to, and that I want to again, but I'm supposed to be helping you. Not sleeping with you." Bonnie said.

"Why can't both things happen?" Dean asked.

"I can't get emotionally attached to you." she answered. "It'll be to hard. I need to be able to focus on helping you and not just wanting to be with you."

"Bonnie, listen. No matter what you say, you're not going to be able to resist me." Dean said with a crooked smile. Bonnie couldn't help but smile back.

"Shut up." she said teasingly. "Go get a shower."

"You wanna join me?" Dean joked.

"Nice try." Bonnie with a smile before disappearing downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I love you. **

**I just wanted to say that my disgust with Matt Davis has forced me to recast the role of Alaric Saltzman. **

**So the role of Alaric Saltzman is now played by Misha Collins.**

**So thank you again for reading. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Elena asked Bonnie as she joined everyone in the living room.<p>

"Yeah. Fine, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie Bennett." Elena said with a big smile. "Let's go outside." she grabbed her friend by the hand and lead her outside. "You had sex with Dean." Elena blurted out once she shut the door behind her.

"Elena! Shhh!" Bonnie said pulling her friend away from the door touching her ear and pointing inside.

"Sorry. I'm just excited!" Elena said.

"Why are you excited?" Bonnie asked.

"Secret time? Sam and I were going to try to hook you and Dean up." Elena said quickly. "Apparently, you didn't need our help." Elena joked.

"I don't know how it happened." Bonnie said with a sigh. "I just went down there to tell him about what was going on and he cried and we kissed and then I was naked."

"Well Bonnie, I know you and as your best friend in the whole wide world, I know that if you didn't feel some kind of connection with him you wouldn't have sleep with him." Elena said grabbing her hand.

"It's so much more than that, Elena." Bonnie said. "I mean I don't know what it is about him, but it's like I need him."

"I know that feeling. Believe me." Elena said wrapping her friend in a tight embrace. "You just have to decide if he is what you're looking for."

"I know, but it's had to do that when he's always in my face with his beautiful everything." Bonnie teased. "I just have to think about it I guess." Bonnie sighed and laid her head on Elena's shoulder.

"Aww. Are we having a girl moment?" Damon's voice said from behind them. When the two girls broke apart and turned to face him he was leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up Damon." Elena said rolling her eyes. "You want to go in?" she asked Bonnie.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"Uh, I need to talk to Bonnie." Damon said, stepping in between Elena and Bonnie.

"No." Elena said trying to pushing him out of the way.

"Run along to Stefan." Damon said snidely over his shoulder. Elena glared at him, but didn't move.

"It's ok Elena." Bonnie said. "I'll be in in a few." Elena nodded to Bonnie, threw one more hateful glare at Damon and walked away. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh come on. Play nice now little witch." Damon said in a playful tone. "How's they weirdo doing?"

"If you mean Dean, he's fine, considering." Bonnie answered, gazing into the front yard.

"Well his brother and Ric have almost finished the translation." Damon said stepping close to her. "So they can get out of my house."

"Do you always have to be such a dick, Damon? I mean are you so messed up that even a sliver of compassion is impossible?" Bonnie asked, facing him, her voice unable to mask her irritation.

"He's a hunter. I'm not really comfortable with him being in the house." Damon said, defensively. "And I do have compassion Bonnie. Just only for people that I deem suitable."

"You can't pick and choose. You either have it or you don't." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I don't have compassion for people whose job is to kill me." Damon said, grabbing her shoulders. "You know me. I'm not a bad guy."

"I don't know that." she said making eye contact with him. The strength in his ice blue eyes faltered for a moment. He blinked away the sting of her words and continued speaking.

"I'm trying here Bonnie." He said, his voice no louder than a whisper. "You gotta meet me half way."

"Half way to where, Damon?" Bonnie asked, matching his whisper.

"Here." Damon said. He leaned in and planted lips against Bonnie's. She didn't pull away right away. Shock filled her body, but it was soon replaced by the pleasure of the kiss.

"No." she said breathlessly. "I can't do this." she shrugged out of his grip and entered back into the house.

XXXXX

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Bonnie when she closed the front door. His sudden appearance shocked her. "Did I frighten you?" he asked and he watched her place her hand on her chest.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Bonnie said not making eye contact with him.

"Did something happen?" Stefan asked, kneading his eyebrows together in concern.

"No. I said I'm fine. Please just drop it Stefan." Bonnie said in a raised voice. She knew that he was just concerned that Damon had overstepped again but she could handle it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok. We're all in the living room." Stefan said with a crooked smile as he pointed her to the living room. She returned his smile and proceeded forward.

"Hey." Dean said as she stepped into the room.

"Hey." she said. "Um so Damon said you guys almost finished the translation."

"Yeah. Well, it doesn't translate easily." Sam answered.

"What's it say?" Dean asked joining the group at the table.

"He who touches the stone will be slave to the night. Blood will drive him mad. Blood will being him sanity. He who touches the stone will be a vampire. Always and forevermore." Ric read from his legal pad. "There's more about how to break the curse but we haven't figured that out yet."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. His voiced echoed though the boarding house.

"Dean it'll be ok." Bonnie said touching his arm lightly.

"If you're that scared I can just stake you and be done with all the rwar." Damon said a growl making claws with his hands and he entered back into the living room.

"Shut up Damon." Elena said sternly.

"What? I'm just saying that being a vampire has it perks, but if you can't handle them. Maybe you should be put out of your misery." Damon said with a shrug as he poured himself a drink.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked almost shouting.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that being a vampire isn't a death sentence. Ok well it is but you don't have to act like it is. You can still live life to the fullest and all that." Damon said with a crooked smile before taking a sip of his drink.

"If you're not going to help Damon, shut up." Stefan said his eyes locked on his brother.

"But brother I'm trying to contribute to the group. I can't help it if this hunter can't handle the truth about the situation." Damon said sitting in the chair.

"I don't want to be a vampire. I didn't chose this." Dean said.

"Who chose to be a vampire?" Damon said. "Look I'm just saying _Dean_ that if you can't take the heat, get out of the vampire kitchen."

"We're going to fix all of this Damon. It's clear you don't want anyone in her house bothering you, so if you help us the quicker we can be out of here. OK?" Bonnie said grabbing an an angry Dean's hand and leading him over to the table with the rest of the group.

"I don't want all of you gone." Damon said. He didn't think anyone had heard him until he say Ric staring at him.

"Will you guys excuse me?" Ric asked still holding his eye contact with Damon. He left the group and jerked his head toward the hallway. Damon followed him. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said. "I don't like that guy. He's acts like a child."

"Is this tantrum really about him?" Ric asked.

"What?"

"You're jealous." Ric said with a chuckle.

"No I'm not." Damon said incredulously.

"You like Bonnie and she's giving all her attention to someone else." Ric said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Damon said. "Look, I know she likes me but this guy is...I don't know what she likes about him but he has her under some kind of spell." Damon said. "No pun intended."

"Maybe he just doesn't play games with her, Damon." Ric said folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't play games with her." Damon said defensively.

"Have you told her that you like her?" he asked.

"Not in so many words. It was more of a physical declaration." Damon said smugly.

"You kissed her. Really Damon?" Ric asked, shocked at his friend's action.

"What? Are you going to lecture me now?" Damon asked growing impatient.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Ric asked "She's not a toy Damon. You can't just decide you want to play with her again because someone else showed interest."

"I'm a lot older than you Ric. I've played this game twice before." Damon said angrily.

"Maybe you are older than me, but as I recall the two other times you've played this game you lost." Ric stated. "Do you think it would be different because this time your so called opponent isn't Stefan? Sorry Damon. They are humans. They're going to make their own decisions." Damon shoved Ric and growled at him then flew out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that it's been a long time since I've updated. I had some internet problems but I have some amazing news. I've chapters 6-8 ready for your consumption. I'll upload them today. I hope you guys enjoy them. **

**As always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Hey where did Damon go?" Bonnie asked when Ric appeared back in the study alone.<p>

"He uh left. I think I made him upset." Ric said with a smile.

"I'll go talk to him." Stefan said grabbing his leather jacket off the back of a chair.

"No. I'll go." Bonnie said. She grabbed her car keys off the end table and headed toward the door.

"Bonnie." Dean called after her. She stopped at the front door and turned to face him.

"Why didn't you just let Stefan go?" he whispered.

"Because Damon doesn't listen to Stefan. Look, Damon is my friend. I can calm him down." Bonnie said looking Dean in the eye.

"He's a big boy."

"When he's upset people die. Please let me go." Bonnie said.

"I...ugh...fine." Dean said. "I'm coming too."

"No Dean. Please let me handle this ok. We'll be back in about an hour." Bonnie said kissing him on the cheek and leaving the boarding house.

XXXX

Bonnie arrived at the Mystic Grille to find Damon sitting on his usual stool at the bar.

"Damon?" she said softly. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Can I sit down?"

"Be my guest." he said nastily presenting the stool to her with a flourish of his hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Dandy. Why?" he asked taking shot.

"Alaric said you were upset." Bonnie said leaning close to him.

"I'm fine, _Bonnie_. Why are you here anyway?" he asked looking at her.

"I was just checking on you." she answered.

"Right." he said taking yet another shot.

"I am." Bonnie said. "Just talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about little witch. I'm fine." Damon said with a crooked smile. "You can go back to your precious hunter now."

"So we're back to that little witch shit? You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong with you. What did Alaric say?" Bonnie said growing impatient with him.

"Why does it matter? I'd like to get drunk and forget about it if you don't mind." Damon said raising another shot to his lips.

"So you would rather be day drunk instead of talking to me?" Bonnie asked. "That makes me feel so special." As she stood to leave he grabbed her arm.

"It's not my job to make you feel special but I would take it if it were ever offered to me." he remained facing the bar but his thumb caressed her forearm. Bonnie plopped back down onto the stool.

"What?" she whispered.

"You heard me." he said letting her arm go but still avoiding her gaze.

"What about Elena?"

"What about her? She has made it more than abundantly clear that she chooses Stefan. Why continue to waste everyday of forever on someone who doesn't love me?" Damon said finally looking at her.

"I don't understand what's going on right now." Bonnie said keeping eye contact.

"I'm not in the mood to explain." he said smiling at her. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Ok." she whispered. "Um I told everyone that I would bring you back."

"Well why'd you do that?" Damon asked taking a shot.

"Come on Damon." she said putting the bottle back behind the bar and pulling him off the stool.

"Alright alright." Damon said pulling his leather jacket out of her grip. "I'll go but I'm not going to be happy about it." She smiled at him and the two left the grille and headed back the the boarding house.

XXXXX

"You ok brother?" Stefan said as Damon and Bonnie came into sight.

"Yes." he answered knowing that Stefan heard the earlier conversation between himself and Ric. "I just need a drink." he said heading straight toward the bottles of alcohol.

"Sam can I talk to you?" Bonnie said standing in the doorway.

"Uh yeah of course." Sam said setting the book he was holding down on the table. Dean looked from him to Bonnie and watched as they walked out of sight. Bonnie lead Sam to the kitchen and turned on the blender. "What's up?"

"It's about Dean." Bonnie said.

"Ok."

"I know that you're his brother, and you're probably biased but," Bonnie paused. "Is he worth pursuing?"

"Wow. Ok well honestly I can't answer that question for you. I can tell you that when all of this is over, Dean and I will be getting back in the Impala and taking off." Sam said.

"Will he keep in touch?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, listen if you're not willing to leave town with Dean then chances are you won't see him again, but while we're here, he will be great to you. I promise you that." Sam answered.

"I like him Sam. A lot. I more than like him." Bonnie said.

"I know." Sam said with a laugh. "He more than likes you too."

"Even though I know that everything that you said is true, I'm drawn to him." Bonnie said.

"Then don't worry about what's going to happen and live in the right now. With the lives that Dean and I have that's all we ever do." Sam said.

"One more thing." Bonnie said.

"Damon?" Sam asked.

"What? How'd you know?"

"I'm a people watcher. Listen, I don't know what's going on there but Dean is not one for sharing." Sam said.

"He won't have to share me." Bonnie said turning the blender off. "Thanks Sam." she said giving him a hug. He returned her hug and the two rejoined the others.

XXXX

The group worked furiously trying to translate the rest of the Eochian.

"It's getting dark." Stefan said.

"I have to get locked up right?" Dean said throwing his arms in the air.

"It's that or get continuously vervained all night." Ric said holding the metal syringe with the yellow liquid.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. Can I get some porn or something?" Dean asked jokingly. When no one laughed he said, "Nevermind. I'll see you in the morning Sammy."

"I'll lock up." Damon said following Dean downstairs.

"Do we have a problem?" Dean asked from behind the cell door.

"No, but if it were my choice you would be dead right now." Damon said with a smile.

"Same here." Dean grinned back. "What's the deal with you and Bonnie?" Dean asked as Damon turned to leave.

"No deal. Bonnie makes her own decisions." Damon said over his shoulder. "Goodnight." He left Dean in the cell and returned to the group.

"I'm human. So I need a break." Alaric said placing a book on the table. "We've been going at this all day and I haven't slept since the day before yesterday."

"Ok, well meet back up here in the morning." Stefan said grabbing Elena's hand.

"I'm gonna stay over, is that ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course it is." Damon said stepping into the study.

"Thanks." Bonnie said curling up on the sofa.

"I'm gonna head out." Sam said. "There's some stuff we left at Miss Shelia's. I'll bring it back in the morning."

"Yeah I'm gonna go home too. Make sure Jeremy hasn't burned the house down yet." Ric said grabbing his keys. "See you guys later." He followed Sam out of the house. Stefan and Elena retreated to his bedroom, leaving only Bonnie and Damon in the study.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Just a little." she answered. Damon grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

"I'll start a fire too." He said kneeling in front of the hearth.

"No that's ok." She said.

"Bonnie, it gets cold in here." he said arranging the wood. He lit it and joined her on the sofa. "Any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Bonnie said snuggling in the blanket.

"Bonnie, about earlier..." Damon started to speak but Bonnie shook her head.

"No, it's ok. If you're not ready to talk about it. Then we don't have to. I can wait." She said leaning her head on the armrest.

"Ok."Damon said with a faint smile. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you do before you go to sleep?" she asked.

"Read. Unless I'm not alone but then I'm guessing you know what I do." he said with a devious smile.

"Shut up. Read something to me." she said laughing.

"Ok, um how about Cinderella or The Little Glass Slipper as this copy is called?" Damon said moving lightening quick to the bookshelf grabbing the book. "It's an original copy from 1855." he said in a sing songy voice.

"Ok great." Bonnie said laughing. He rejoined her on the sofa and opened the book and began reading.

"_**There once lived a gentleman and his wife, who were the parents of a lovely daughter.**_" Damon began. He read to her for hours until she fell asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to a room. He had wanted to bring her to his bedroom but he knew that when she awoke she would be angry and it just wasn't worth it. He laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She turned on her side and the hair fell in her face. Damon brushed it away and caressed her cheek for a moment. "Goodnight Bonnie." he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Damon?" she whispered groggily. He was already at the door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Goodnight." she whispered. He looked at her over his shoulder, gave her a crooked smile and closed the door behind him.

XXXX

The next morning awake to the sound of the shower running in her bedroom.

"Hello?" said said inching closer to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute." Dean's voice called out. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. She walked back to the bed and climbed in. "Hey." he said stepping into the room in nothing but a towel. Bonnie examined him. He body was rock solid and there was something about that tattoo on his chest that was extremely sexy.

"Hey." she said. "How was your night?"

"Better than last night." Dean said drying his hair with a towel. "What are you doing today?"

"Just helping out with the Enochian." Bonnie answered.

"No you're not." Dean said smiling. "Me and you. Mystic Falls tour."

"You drove down main street right?" Bonnie asked. Dean nodded yes. "You've been on the tour."

"You're funny. Come on. I don't want to be in the house all day. I'm stuck in that dirty ass basement all night. I want to have some fun today." Dean said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Ok ok." Bonnie laughed. "Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Awesome!" he said kissing her. Bonnie returned his smile and got out of bed and went to the shower.

XXXXX

Dean and Bonnie spent a good part of the morning at the grille. Eating, shooting pool, laughing and having a good time. Dean wanted Bonnie to feel close to him. She was special.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Bonnie said wrapping her arms around him.

"Sure. Where are we going now?" Dean said leaning down to kiss her.

"The Falls." Bonnie said kissing him back.

"There are actual falls in Mystic Falls?" Dean joked.

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you." Bonnie said grabbing Dean's hand and led him out of the grille.

The two drove to the opening in the woods and parked the Impala. Bonnie leaned over and kissed him before exiting the car. Dean smiled to himself and got out as well. He went to the trunk and grabbed a blanket.

"It's beautiful right?" Bonnie said when Dean joined her a few feet from the edge of the cliffside.

"Yeah, but beauty can always easily identify beauty." Bonnie turned to face him and kissed him. Dean pressed his lips against Bonnie's in a hot, passionate kiss.

"You're so sweet." she said breaking their kiss.

"Well I try." he said with a crooked smile. C'mon let's sit down." Dean laid on his back and Bonnie snuggled up beside him and felt him pull her closer to him. "So I was born January 24th 1979 and Sam was born in May of 1983."

"Ok. That's good to know I guess." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Shh. I'm trying to tell you a story." Dean said kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry. Please continue." Bonnie said glancing up at his face.

"Alright well when Sammy was six months there was fire in his nursery and our mom died. A yellow eyed demon killed her." Dean said. Bonnie could tell that he was trying to keep himself composed.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Bonnie whispered.

"No it's ok. Uh anyway, so from then on it was just me, Sammy and my dad. It was my dad's life mission to find yellow eyes and kill him. A lot of things happened over the years. Sammy running away. My dad and I hunting alone. Sammy coming back. My dad and my brother having knock down drag out fights which eventually led to Sam going off to Stanford." Dean said.

"The college?"

"Yeah. Pre-law. He told me he got a 174 on the LSATs. I'm guessing that's good but at the time it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going back." Dean reminisced.

"Why? Who gives up Stanford?" Bonnie questioned, confusion in her voice.

"Well..." Dean said clearing his throat. "While Sam was at school, I dropped by because I needed him to come help me find our dad. I had lost track of him and hadn't heard from him. Anyway, I went to Stanford, broke into his apartment and pulled him away in the middle of night. We left his girlfriend at the time Jess behind. So, in our search for our dad we ended up solving a case. I was hoping that Sam was going to want to keep going with me but he wanted to get back before Monday because he has a law school interview. I dropped him off but I didn't leave because I felt weird. I'm glad I didn't leave." Dean said.

"Why? What happened?"

"There's something I didn't tell you about how the yellow eyed demon killed our mom." Dean said. "She was on the ceiling. Her stomach cut open. And then all of a sudden there were flames." Dean said. He wiped the tears from his eyes that the memory had caused. "Well, Jess died the same way as our mom. I rescued Sam from the fire and we've been hunting evil sons of bitches ever since."

"I'm sorry Dean, wow. You guys have been through a lot." Bonnie said reaching up and wiping a tear from his eye.

"You don't know the half." Dean said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to tell me anything else. That is entirely up to you." Bonnie said.

"I want to. I want you to know." Dean said smiling at her. "Well after about of year of just me and Sam, we meet up with our dad again. We hunted these vamps and my dad shot the leader in the head."

"So how did you guys kill it?" Bonnie asked.

"The bullet killed it." Dean answered.

"What? Bullets won't kill vampires."

"Have you ever heard of Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"No. Well I think I might have read something about him in one of the girmores."

"Well back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us only on horseback." Dean said, telling Bonnie the same story his dad had told him. "The story goes he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half-dozen time before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Until somehow Daniel Elkins, a friend of my dad's, got his hand on it. They say...they say the gun can kill anything."

"So your dad shot the vampire with the Colt and it killed it." Bonnie said.

"Yep. It was something to see. Anyway fastforwarding to the good stuff. Me, my dad, and brother and I were in a car accident. I was the worst off. I had an out of body experience and tangled with a reaper. And before you ask, yes an actual grim reaper." Dean said when he saw her mouth open. " Anyway, I was on my way out the door when suddenly I was back. Better than ever. Turns out my dad made a deal with yellow eyes. Him for me. My dad went to Hell and I lived." Bonnie was silent. Dean took a deep breath and continued. "So moving on, Sammy gets kidnapped. It was this whole plot set in motion by the yellow eyed demon, but by the time I found him...before I could get to him..." Dean stopped.

"What?"

"He was stabbed in the back. He died in my arms." Dean said sadly. "I didn't bury him. For three days I looked at his body before I decided I couldn't do this without him. So I made a deal with a crossroad demon."

"Dean..." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I got Sammy back and I got one year. The year ended and I went to Hell." Dean said.

"Was it really as bad as what I saw?" Bonnie asked.

"Worse. I'm not going to tell you about it. Trust me you don't need or want to know." Dean said.

"I wasn't going to ask. But I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"How are you back?" Bonnie asked. "I mean I can't imagine it's easy to get out of Hell."

"Castiel." Dean said.

"Castiel. Who is that?"

"He's like my guardian douche-bag." Dean said.

"What?"

"He's an angel. He's not always a dick but sometimes I can't stand the guy." Dean stated.

"An actual angel." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Yeah. Don't get so excited. I don't want you to get your hopes up. He's probably the only one that's not a complete dick."

"You've met more?"

"Yep, everyone you've ever read about. Dicks." Dean said smiling at her.

"Hmph. That's interesting. So why couldn't Castiel help you with this vampire curse you've got going on?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's not the easiest guy to get a hold of." Dean answered. "Plus we only try to call him for the big stuff. You know, life and death."

"I see. Well I must admit that I'm glad that you didn't call him. If you had, we wouldn't be here right now." she said throwing her leg across him. Dean sat up and grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply.

"You're right about that Ms. Bennett." he said kissing her again. Straddling him, she reached down and pulled her shirt off.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are so beautiful." Dean whispered.

"So are you." Bonnie whispered back and she cupped his face and kissed him. Dean deepened their kiss as his hands moved passionately around their body removing any clothes that was left between them. In a few brief seconds, Dean armed him with a condom and swiftly thrust inside of Bonnie's waiting love hole. She sat on his lap facing him, moaning in his ear as he thrust deeper inside of her. "Don't stop." she whispered. "Don't stop."

Bonnie's whispering drove Dean crazy. He lightly nipped at her shoulder as his left hand pressed against her back holding her close to him and his right hand gripped her ass shoving her hips harder down onto him. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the small clearing and their scent filled the air.

"Dean! FUCK!" Bonnie screamed throwing her head back as Dean thrust furiously feeling her wall squeeze his dick tightly. Dean's release quickly followed and the two sat there sweaty, panting and embracing each other. "Wow." she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her brushing a few sweaty strands of hair away from her face.

"That was amazing." Bonnie said smiling.

"It takes two baby." Dean laughed. She playfully slapped his arm before hugging him. "What's that for?" he asked hugging her back.

"Being with you has been so great." Bonnie said her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I try." he said softly.

"I don't just mean the sex." Bonnie said. "You're fun, funny, sweet, kind. I can tell that you actually care."

"Oh. I just want you to know that it's not an act. I really do care about you. I'm going to do something that I can't seem to stop doing around you. I'm going to be honest." Dean said.

"It's the best policy."

"That's not always true, but in this case, I guess it is." Dean said with a small smile. "We've met before."

"What? I don't think so Dean." Bonnie said, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah we have." Dean said. "I didn't remember myself at first, but I swear to you that we have. I hope this doesn't make any of this weird."

"When?" Bonnie asked.

"It was a long time ago." Dean answered. "I was 15 at the time. You were three."

"Three? I don't remember you." Bonnie said.

"Try to remember." Dean said. "I know you'll remember BonBon." As the last words left Dean's lips Bonnie's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said her cheeks growing more red as the seconds ticked by.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly.

"That is so funny." Bonnie said smiling.

"What?"

"Dean, I loved you. You were the greatest. When I went over to Grams one day and asked if you were there and she told me that your dad had came and got you, I cried for hours. I didn't understand why you had to leave." Bonnie said.

"I loved you too. You were like the little sister I never had." Dean said. "I was kinda upset that we had to leave too. Especially without saying goodbye."

"Well just don't do that this time ok." Bonnie said kissing his lips.

"I won't. I promise BonBon." Dean chuckled.

"Oh and no more of that." Bonnie said seriously.

"Aww you don't like it?" Dean teased.

"Not so much." Bonnie said. "Not even coming out of those sexy lips."

"It's our secret." Dean said kissing Bonnie and pulling her closer to him. Bonnie slide closer to Dean deepening their kiss. As she moved she felt his dick still inside of her getting harder as she pushed herself closer to him. "Mmmmm." she heard him moan. She slid her hips back and looked down between them and watched as she slowly slid herself on to his now hard dick. She looked back at Dean and he was biting his bottom lip. "Come here." he said in a sultry voice as he pulled Bonnie as close to him as she could get, pushing his dick into the depths of her pussy. She moaned deeply as the two found a rhythm.

XXXXX

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Damon asked as he plopped down on a couch with a book.

"I'm right here." Bonnie answered as she entered the study closely followed by Dean who had his arm around her waist. "What's going on?"

"Well, Ric and I are taking a little road trip to see a witch." Damon said trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"Where?" Bonnie asked.

"Raleigh." he answered.

"Well I want to come." Bonnie said.

"I think you've cum enough." Dean whispered in her ear. Bonnie rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why?" Damon said. "Ric and I have it all under control little witch."

"Because if there is a spell involved I'm the one that has to do it." Bonnie said. "Why is it such a problem for you?"

"Don't even get me started." Damon said, his eyes fixed on Dean.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean chill out." Sam said from behind a pile of books on the table.

"No Sammy. Apparently Damon here has a problem with me. So why don't you just tell me what it is and quit being a bitch about it." Dean said looking from Sam to Damon.

"I don't owe you anything." Damon said getting off the sofa and fixing himself a drink.

"Then you need to stop staring me down and being an ass." Dean said.

"That's part of the fun." Damon said with a crooked smile.

"Shut up. Both of you." Bonnie said. "Can we just go please?"

"No. Ric went back to his apartment first." Damon said.

"Fine. I need to talk to you Damon." Bonnie said kissing Dean on the cheek. She walked over to Damon and pulled him outside. "What's with the attitude?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bonnie." Damon said quickly thrusting his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Don't give me that." Bonnie said annoyed. What's going on?"

"I'll keep this really simple alright." Damon began. "I don't like him. I don't like his freakishly huge brother and I am trying to do everything that I can to get them out of my house and out of town."

"I get it. You don't like them but why do you have to make the time that you do spend with them unbearable?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not nice. Especially to people who's job it is to kill me." Damon said exasperated. "Are we done?"

"Yeah I guess. Apparently no matter what I say it's not going to change anything." Bonnie said defeated.

"You'd be right." Damon said opening the door before entering he turned back to her and said, "Oh and by the way, if you're going to have sex in the middle of day make sure that you shower before coming to a vampire's house." Bonnie breath got caught in her throat as she stared in to Damon ice blue eyes.

"Damon I..."

"Whatever." Damon interrupted. He turned his back to her and whispered aloud, "I need a drink." Bonnie sighed deeply and followed him into the house.

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry about Damon." Stefan said to Dean as Bonnie and Damon disappeared out of sight.

"Don't be. I've dealt with bigger dicks than him. Trust me." Dean said.

"Even still. He shouldn't behave like that." Stefan said.

"Well thanks Stefan." Dean said clapping him on the shoulder. "So who's this witch?"

"Well she's not like Bonnie." Stefan began. "He practices Wicca and she's a Satanist."

"What?" Dean asked shocked. "Did you know about this?" he asked looking at Sam.

"No." Sammy said quietly, kneading his eyebrows together in worry.

"She can't know our names." Dean stated firmly.

"I know her Dean. She wouldn't harm you and your brother." Stefan said.

"It's not about her." Sam spoke up.

"I don't understand." Stefan asked confusion etched across his face.

"In our experience, it's the people who would never hurt us, that end up hurting us without wanting to." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"He means that your witch friend probably has daily talks with demons. We have enough going on without getting demons involved." Dean explained.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"As if you'd have a choice. Demons take who they want and with her into the juju she's into she is ripe for the taking." Dean explained. "Don't tell her my name. Our lives are complicated enough."

"I know that you can't control the blood lust yet but if you would like me to help you with that I will." Stefan said. "It can be manageable."

"Being a vampire and handling blood lust is literally at the bottom of my To-Do list." Dean said in a snarky tone.

"Dean." Sam said giving his brother a quelling look.

"Look, just make sure she doesn't know our names alright. We don't know who she's been talking to and I don't want to deal with whatever could happen. Plus I'm sure you don't want your friend possessed." Dean said.

"I'll let Ric and Bonnie know." Stefan said with a stiff nod.

"Thanks. And help with the blood lust would be great." Dean said quietly.

"Of course." Stefan said before he crossed the room to Elena. Sam and Dean shared a look as Bonnie and Damon reentered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is going to be a really long drive if you two don't fix this awkwardness between you." Ric said from the driver's seat. After about two hours of Damon and Bonnie staring out of the windows he couldn't take anymore. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing." they said simultaneously.

"Right." Ric said switching lanes. "Neither of you have said one word since we left the boarding house."

"There is absolutely nothing to say." Damon said his eyes dead set on the road ahead.

"What about you Bonnie?" Ric asked glancing back at her in the rear view mirror.

"I've got nothing to say." she answered making eye contact with him in the mirror, shrugging off his question.  
>"Come on guys. I know there is something going on. I'm not an idiot. Not to mention that you can taste the awkwardness in this car." Ric said. "So somebody's gotta tell me what's going on or I'm pulling over until you two start talking." Neither of them say a word until they hear the repeated clicking of the blinker.<p>

"Ok fine." Damon blurts out. "The little witch in the backseat has a lot of nerve."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked indignantly. "You're the one being an ass all the time."

"Oh whatever Bonnie. I'm not the one sneaking off in the middle of the day for a _nooner._" Damon said with an attitude.

"That is none of your business!" Bonnie yelled, her eyes boring in to Damon's, who had turned around in his seat to face her.

"Of course it is. You're sleeping with the enemy."

"_Your_ enemy Damon. Plus you don't even really know Dean. You've never really talked to him." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh god, are you about to say how _he's so deep and special and one of a kind and oh so dreamy_?" Damon said in a mocking tone.

"Go to hell Damon." Bonnie said staring back out the window.

"Not helping Damon." Ric whispered. Damon just shrugged him off and stared out the passenger side window. "I've gotta stop and get something to drink." Ric said pulling into a gas station. As soon as he put the car in park Bonnie bolted into the store. "Damon what the hell?"

"Don't start." Damon said.

"Why did you have to be..."

"A dick?" Damon asked. "Because I am. Why change now?"

"You gotta stop letting jealous Damon take over. He's a lot more mean than regular Damon." Ric said before exiting the car. Damon sat in the SUV having and argument with his inner self. Finally he got out and went in the store to find Bonnie.

"Go away." she said as he approached her.

"Wait." he said as she turned to walk away from him. "Just let me say this alright." Bonnie stopped and turned back to face him. Taking a deep breath Damon said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. I don't want your half ass apology." Bonnie said

"I mean it. I'm sorry I've been an ass, but you know why I have." Damon said. Bonnie just looked at the ground. "I know you know."

"Damon, I don't know what you want from me." Bonnie said. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"You don't have to say anything. Just...no matter what happens, from here on out, I'll be here for you. As a friend." Damon said. Bonnie looked at him. Her eyes searched his face looking for something that said that he was joking, but she couldn't find anything. He voice and his eyes were serious. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I actually do." Bonnie said giving him a small smile.

"Good. Can I get a hug or are those only reserved for Dean and Stefan?"

"Of course." Bonnie said stepping into Damon's outstretched arms. She hugged him tightly. She was excited to have Damon back as a friend. He was a great guy and an even better friend. He kissed the top of her head and released her. He gave her a crooked smile before leaving her to go find Ric.

XXXXX

As the morning turned into the afternoon Dean had spent the time getting caught up on sleep.

"Dean." he heard Sam say in the distance. "Dean get up."

"Alright alright." Dean said groggily sitting up on the couch. "This better be good."

"It is. Stefan and I have been talking and we have a theory we want to try." Sam said smiling at his brother.

"A theory. What is it?"

"We're going to pump you full of vervain and then tonight try to see if you can only change when blood is near you. You know like when you want to feed." Sam said excitedly.

"What? Sam are you insane?" Dean exclaimed. "You know I can't control it."

"That's the point. I want to try and help you with that but it will only work with you as a vampire." Stefan said joining their conversation.

"Whatever. Shoot me up." Dean said with his arm held out. Stefan stuck the needle in his arm.

"I hope this works. Dean said.

XXXXXX

"Damon, do not mention Sam or Dean." Ric said as they got out of the car in front of a two story house.

"You don't have to keep reminding me. I get it." Damon said annoyed.

"Just making sure." Ric said.

"Look, if you do it I'll hurt you." Bonnie said with a sweet smile. "And you know I can."

"I get it." Damon said. The three approached the house. Damon knocks and after a few brief moments the door flies open. A beautiful black hair woman stood there. Her eyes searched Ric and Bonnie before her eyes fell upon,

"Damon Salvatore." she said in a smarmy tone.

"Georgia Mills." Damon responded walking into the house past her.

"Come on in." Georgia said taking a deep breath and allowing Bonnie and Ric to enter. Help yourself Damon." she said as they joined Damon who was drinking a class of scotch and lounging comfortably on the couch.

"Thanks." Damon said taking a swig of his drink.

"What are you guys doing here?" Georgia asked folding her arms across her chest.

"We need your help." Damon said.

"I told you a long time ago that I would never help you again." Georgia said sternly. "Nothing's changed."

"Come on Georgia. That was so long ago." Damon said teasingly. "I said I was sorry."

"Get out!" she yelled. "Now!"

"No please." Bonnie said eying Damon. "It's not about Damon."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want anything to do with him." Georgia said.

"Please." Bonnie pleaded.

"What do you need?"

"Help with a translation." Ric answered pulling the smooth stone out of his jacket pocket. She looked at the etching and her eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she hurried over to the bookcase that covered the entire wall.

"A friend." Bonnie answered cutting her eyes at Damon. He just shrugged at her.

"Does this friend have a name?" Georgia asked pulling a book off the shelf.

"Not one that you need to know." Damon said with a crooked smile.

"Fine. Anyway, this is Enochian." Georgia said examining the stone.

"Yeah we know." Ric said. "We've figured out the first part."

"Well aren't you the clever ones." she said laughing. "So you know that this stone was a curse to the first person that touched it." the three nodded yes. She glanced back down at the book in front of her as she spoke again. "According to the stone there is only one way to break the curse."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"The whole inscription reads; _He who touches the stone will be slave to the night. Blood will drive him mad. Blood will bring him sanity. He who touches the stone will be a vampire. Always and forevermore. If he who touches the stone wishes to leave his curse behind. He must feed on a vampire. The sun will bring the boiling blood that will wash the curse away. He who touches the stone must drink the blood and let the sun bathe him body and soul."_ Georgia read.

"So what happens to the vampire that this cursed person feeds on?" Damon asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"He dies." Georgia said closing the book.

"Of course." Damon said quietly taking another swig of his drink.

"Can you write that down for me?" Ric asked. Georgia nodded quickly scrolling out the translation.

"I'll be back." Damon said quickly leaving the room. Bonnie and Ric exchange and look and she goes after him. As she opens the front door she can hear him yelling on the phone.

"**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M RISKING MY LIFE FOR HIM STEFAN! I'M REALLY TRYING TO NOT BE A DICK ABOUT ALL OF THIS ANYMORE BUT IF YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO LET YOU OR MYSELF FOR THAT MATTER DIE FOR SOME HUNTER YOU'RE CRAZY!"** Damon was pacing back and forth across the front porch. **"NO STEFAN! IT'S NOT EVEN AN OPTION! I'LL CHANGE SOME RANDOM PERSON BEFORE I SCARFICE EITHER ONE OF US." **Bonnie didn't say a word. She just listened intently.

"I know I'm yelling. I'm sorry. I just don't like him. I'm not dying for him." Damon said finally standing in one place. "You know that I would Stefan. If she asked me, you know that I would." Bonnie assumed that he meant Elena when he said "her". "That's the thing. I know that Bonnie would never asked me or you to do it, but if she did then I would do it gladly." Bonnie put her hand over her mouth to catch her sharp breath before it escaped and blew her cover. "I love her. I would have no reason to be here anymore if she chose Dean over me. I better go." Damon said. In the silence of Damon waiting for Stefan's response, Bonnie slipped back in to the living room with Ric and Georgia.

"You alright?" Ric asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked. Her mind was still on everything she had just heard Damon say. "Yeah I'm fine. Damon was on the phone. He should be back in a few." she answered with a weak smile.

"Ok." Ric said patting her on the shoulder.

"Is that all I can do for you guys?" Georgia asked as Damon appeared again.

"That's all. Let's go." Damon said jerking his head toward the front door.

"Thank you so much." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Georgia said before closing the front door behind the trio.

"I'm driving." Damon said holding his hand out for the keys. Ric lifted one eyebrow and hesitantly gave him the keys. Ric and Bonnie followed Damon to the SUV and the ride home was as silent as the ride down.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not sure many chapters I have left but I hope you guys are enjoying this. This chapter is a little intense. A lot of things fall apart and get broken but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

** I've gotten a lots of hits on this story but not a lot of reviews. I know you guys are reading so I'd love to hear what you think. I don't want to beg for reviews but they are like crack to me. I fiend for them. If you like my work let me know. If you don't like it let me know. I just love reading your feedback. **

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Dean grumbled. "I'll just stay locked up at night."<p>

"Dean that is no kind of existence." Stefan answered. "Now focus." Stefan held the blood bag out to Dean. His face changed and he bared his teeth. "Fight it Dean."

"How is it possible that the hunger has a mind of it's own?" Dean growled trying to restrain himself.

"Because it wants you to feed. It wants to consume you." Stefan said sternly. "Don't let it win."

Dean could hear a voice in his head saying, "_Rip him. Sam, rip him apart. Let his blood flow. He's the real monster. Rip him. RIP HIM!_" Dean growled loudly and shot out of the room and down into the basement.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Stefan answered. "I'll go find out." He patted Sam on the shoulder as he made his way downstairs. "Dean?"

"Go away." Dean shouted.

"What just happened up there?" Stefan inquired.

"Nothing." Dean answered shortly.

"I can't help you unless you let me." Stefan said entering into the cell.

"The voice." Dean said quietly. "I wanted to give in to the voice."

"What did it say?" Stefan asked. Dean looked at the man sitting next to him on the dirt floor.

"Exact words? It said to rip Sam apart." Dean said holding Stefan's eye contact.

"Dean, please listen to me." Stefan said sternly. "Do not give in to the voice. The events that follow, the path it will take you down is not where you want to go. When you look back it will destroy you."

"You sound like you know what I'm talking about." Dean said. Stefan was silent. He sat with his back against the wall, his face solemn. "What aren't you telling me?"

Taking a deep breath Stefan states, "I'm what is called a Ripper."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to explain it without it changing the way you view me." Stefan explained.

"Ok let me ask you a question. Is it Ripper like Jack the Ripper?"

"Something like that." Stefan said in a whisper. "That's why I need you to fight the voice."

"What? You think I'm a Ripper." Dean said his eyes wide.

"I think that you have the potential to be, yes." Stefan remarked. "I know how overwhelming it can be to have to fight it but I've done it and I would like to keep helping you." Dean nodded his head yes. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for the night? Kind of a lot to take in you know." Dean said with a small smile.

"Of course." Stefan said. He rose from the floor and left Dean alone in the locked cell.

XXXXX

"Are we going to talk about what's wrong with you?" Ric asked as Damon pulled the SVU into driveway of the boarding house.

"What? Nothing is wrong with me." Damon said turning the key in the ignition.

"You didn't say one word the whole ride back." Ric said concerned.

"Can we talk about this later?" Damon asked glancing to the backseat to a sleeping Bonnie.

"Fine. You take her upstairs and I'll be waiting for you." Ric said exiting the car. Damon sat in the driver's seat and looked at Bonnie. He watched as she slowly blinked awake.

"Are we home?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah." Damon said. "Wanna go inside?" Bonnie nodded yes and opened her door. "Come here." he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"You don't have to Damon." Bonnie said yawning. "I can walk."

"This is faster." He said holding her closer to his chest.

"Thanks." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. As Damon flew into the house and upstairs to a bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm good." Bonnie said with a smile. He returned her smile and made his way toward the door. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to face her.

"I um I heard you on the phone this afternoon." she said softly. Damon was silent. His eyes fell to the ground and he made a step to leave. He hesitated and let out a deep sigh.

"What do you want me to say?" Damon whispered.

"Anything." she said sitting up in the bed.

"Alright. I called Stefan because I didn't want to seem like I was being a dick after I told you that I wouldn't be." Damon began. "I'm not going to die for him Bonnie. Neither is Stefan. I won't let him."

"I know. I would never ask either of you to do that." Bonnie said.

"Well get some rest." Damon said with a weak smile.

"Wait. I heard what you told him Damon." Bonnie said. "I heard you." she whispered. Damon was silent again.

"Then we don't have to talk about it." Damon said making brief eye contact with her. He turned and made for the door again.

"I love you too Damon." Bonnie blurted out. He turned quickly to face her.

"What?" he asked as he took a few quick steps back to the bed. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." She said getting off the bed and standing in front of him. Damon leaned down and kissed her. "Don't."

"But you said that you..." Damon began but Bonnie just shook her head no.

"I do love you Damon." she said softly. "But with Dean, it's...it's..." she stopped when Damon took several steps away from her.

"It's more than that." Damon said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest with you." Bonnie said taking a step toward him.

"Don't." he said when he saw her start to take another step. "I get it. It's Dean. It was always Dean. It will always be Dean." Before Bonnie could speak again Damon was gone. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Damon was one of her closest friends, she never wanted to lead him on. That's why she wanted to be honest with him. She would try to talk to him tomorrow. Maybe everything would be alright.

XXXXXX

Bonnie awoke to the sounds of arguing. As she made her way downstairs she heard the voices more clearly.

"What the hell?" Sam shouted. "No one asked you to sacrifice yourself Damon."

"That's not what it sounded like to me." Damon shouted back.

"I don't want you or your brother to do a damn thing for me." Dean's voice boomed. "I don't like owing people and I damn sure don't want to owe you anything."

"What is going on?" Bonnie said joining everyone in the study.

"Ask him." Sam and Dean yelled simultaneously as they point to Damon.

"I just made it very plain that neither Stefan or me would be sacrificing ourselves to save him." Damon said eying the brothers.

"I don't even know what's he's talking about!" Dean shouted, his eyes wild with anger.  
>"Just...just calm down guys." Bonnie said stepping between them. "Is Ric here yet?"<p>

"No. Not yet." Sam said, his chest puffed out.

"Well before you guys kill each other wait until he gets here and explains everything. Ok?" Bonnie said looking from Damon to the Winchesters.

"Fine." The three men said at the same time.

"Damon." Bonnie said taking a step toward him.

"I've gotta go." he said not meeting her eyes as he left the room. Bonnie sighed and turned back to face Sam and Dean.

"Hey baby." Dean said with a smile.

"Hey." She said. "You guys woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll just punch him in the face and it won't get loud like that." Dean joked.

"There won't be a next time." Bonnie said sternly.

"Of course not." Dean teased. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Can we talk?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course." Dean said. Bonnie grabbed his hand and lead him outside. "What are we?"

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"You and me. What are we? Are we an us or are we just Bonnie and Dean hooking up?"

"Oh I don't know. What do you want?"Dean asked.

"I want you Dean." Bonnie said. "But I know what is going to happen after we fix everything."

"Bonnie I..." Dean began.

"No wait. Let me finish." Bonnie said. She looked him in the eye and started again. "I told Damon that I love him." She waited for him to speak but he was silent.

"You love him?" Dean asked. His hazel eyes searching hers.

"Yes, but not like I love you." she whispered.

"What the hell Bonnie?" Dean asked.

"I was just being honest."

"Seriously Bonnie, what the hell?"

"I'm just trying to be honest. I love him yes but it's only as a friend." Bonnie said grabbing Dean's arm when he tried to go back inside. "I've known him for a long time Dean. We've been through a lot. He tried to kill me once."

"Bonnie if you love him what the hell have you been doing with me?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm not in love with him." Bonnie said quietly.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Maybe you should take another road trip to figure it out. That way when you get back, I don't be here." he last words stung her.

"Dean I...I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "Please try to understand."

"I don't care anymore Bonnie. Go cry to Damon." Dean said as he bounded back into the house.

"What is happening?" Bonnie said aloud wiping the tears from her eyes.

XXXXX

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered without turning around.

"You don't sound fine. What happened?" she turned to see Sam standing in front of her.

"I guess I ruined everything." Bonnie said with a weak smile. "I was trying to do the right thing. I was just trying to be honest with everyone about everything."

"Dean and Damon are just stubborn little girls." Sam said trying to cheer her up. "They'll understand."

"I wanted to tell him that I love Damon only as a friend but that with him it's more than that." Bonnie explained trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. "I love your brother as stupid as that is. Please Sam, help me fix it."

"I'll try to talk to him." Sam said wrapping her up into hug.

"Thank you." Bonnie said returning his hug.

"Wow you and Elena really are best friends." a voice said from behind Sam. He released her and turned and saw a massive teenage boy with dark hair standing there.

"Hey. I'm Sam." He said holding out his hand. The boy just looked at his hand and then into his eyes. "Ok." Sam said giving Bonnie a quick glance.

"Tyler." Bonnie said with a sigh. "This is Tyler Lockwood. He's a friend." she said introducing him.

"Oh. Hey." Sam said. Tyler jerked his head and headed into the boarding house. "I don't think he likes me."

"It's more about me." Bonnie said quietly.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just need a few minutes." Bonnie said giving him a weak smile.

"Ok. Take your time." Sam said patting her on the shoulder.

XXXXX

"That explains why he was talking about sacrificing himself." Sam said.

"Why is this shit always for complicated?" Dean asked in an exasperated tone. "Can I just drink like a magic beer and bam human."

"Nothing is ever that easy." Ric said.

"You're telling me." Dean said wearily. "Did she say if there was anything else? Any other way?"

"Nothing. Just this." Ric answered.

"Wait a second." Bonnie said entering into the study. "Where is the stone?"

"Here." Stefan said handing it to her.

"I just thought of something. When I first saw the stone I remember telling Dean that there was something inside of it." Bonnie said examining the stone. "See?"

"Yeah. I wonder what that is?" Ric said holding the stone up to the light. "Georgia didn't even mention anything about that."

"Do you think she knew something she didn't tell you?" Stefan asked.

"It seem like it. I guess we'll have take another trip." Ric said.

"No. I'll go." Stefan said. He grabbed the stone and headed from the study. Elena followed him out.

"Where is Damon anyway?" Ric asked.

"Ask Bonnie." Dean said before leaving the room.

"Uh ok." Ric said his voice showing slight confusion.

"I messed up." Bonnie shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ric asked.

"Not really." Bonnie answered.

"She's Elena." Tyler chimed in.

"What?" Ric asked.

"She has two guys fighting over her and since she loves the attention she's just living it up." he said.

"Shut up Tyler. You have no idea what you're talking about." Bonnie said with an attitude.

"Yeah right Bonnie." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Bonnie said as she stormed out of the room.

"You haven't been around." Sam said. "You should really shut up about what you don't know."

"I don't have to be around for the Bonnie love triangle. I was around for the Gilbert/Salvatore triangle. Same show different episode." Tyler said plainly.

"Tyler, just shut up." Ric said sharing a look with Sam.

"I'm just saying. Everything got a lot less tense when Elena finally made up her mind. The sooner Bonnie does the sooner you guys could get some actual work done." Tyler stated.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ric asked.

"Caroline was supposed to be here." he answered. "I would go but she might show up."

"No, you should probably just go." Dean said reentering the room.

"This isn't your house." Tyler said.

"I don't care. I don't like you. I don't want you near me. Get the the fuck out." Dean said angrily.

"Whatever." Tyler said leaving the house.

XXXXX

"I figured I'd find you here." Ric said joining Damon at the bar of the Mystic Grille.

"What do you want?" Damon said taking a sip of his drink.

"What happened between you and Bonnie?" Ric asked pouring himself a drink.

"Nothing. Literally." Damon said running his finger around the mouth of his glass. "She loves me but she doesn't love me."

"Oh." Ric said taking a drink. "Well if it makes you feel any better I think that Dean and Bonnie broke up or whatever."

"Oddly enough it doesn't." Damon said. He sat silent for a moment before draining his glass and rising from his stool. "I have to fix it."

"I'll follow you back." Ric said as he followed Damon out of the Grille and back to the boarding house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I have to thank all of you guys for your reviews, favorites and alerts. It means so much that you guys enjoy this story. A bitch can feel the love. So thank you. **

**Ok. So this chapter is a bit of a filler. Getting us from point A to point B. Hence why it's so short. **

**So enjoy this chapter, and keep an eye out for the next one that should be out later today. **

_**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ABOUT A PIC I CAN USE FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. LEAVE IN MY INBOX OR IN YOUR REVIEW. EITHER WAY. THANKS**_

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked as he and Ric returned to the boarding house.<p>

"Don't you act like you care now!" Caroline said angrily.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Stop pretending like you care about Bonnie." she said. "You've had plenty of time to put your feeling out there but did you? No. You waited until she got a boyfriend to make a move." Caroline continued on. "You know what? That is so typical Damon. Never fighting fair always wanting someone else's girlfriend and then putting yourself in the middle and ruining everything."

"Caroline. Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"No. I'm not telling you. I'm not letting you hurt her anymore. I mean don't you remember how much damage you did to Stefan and Elena? You would think that for someone who is 160 something years old, you would know better but nooo. You wouldn't be Damon if you weren't reeking havoc in other people's relationships or just being a complete ass." Caroline said taking a deep breath and folding her arms across her chest.

"Have I mentioned lately that I don't like you?" Damon said through clenched teeth as he went in search of Bonnie. While searching he found Sam sitting in the study reading. "Hey where's Bonnie?"

"Her house." he answered without looking up.

"Thanks." Damon said.

"Leave it alone." Sam said his eyes still on his book.

"What?"

"The Bonnie/Dean thing. Leave it alone." Sam said. This time he looked up at Damon. "Nothing you can do now. I don't know Bonnie that well but I know Dean. Let it go."

"I can't." Damon said quietly.

"They both pretty much hate you right now. Dean would burn a clip in you out of principle alone and Bonnie, from what I hear can give one hell of an aneurysm. Look you don't have to listen to me, but I just think that it would be best if you just let them cool off. We're going to be here for a while so can you guys just hold off till it's our last day?" Sam said looking back at his book.

"Fine." Damon said before retreating to his room.

XXXXX

"Stefan!" Georgia said excitedly opening her front door. "What are you doing here?" she asked wrapping him up in a hug.

"Hello Georgia." he said returning her hug. "I need some information." Stefan said releasing her. This is Elena."

"Hi. Come in guys." Georgia said smiling. The two smiled and walked past her. "What can I help you guys with?"

"This." Stefan said pulling the blue stone out of his pocket.

"I already told your brother everything I knew about that thing." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Can you just look at it again? Please." Elena said.

"I don't see the point." Georgia said.

"There is a something inside this stone." Stefan said. "Do you know what it is?" She looked at the stone in the palm of Stefan's hand.

"No."

"You're lying Georgia." Stefan said handing the stone to Elena. He moved closer to her. "What is it?"

"I don't know Stefan." she said. Elena hear Stefan mumble something to Georgia before she slumped to the ground.

"What the hell Stefan?" Elena yelled rushing over to them.

"She's fine. I told her that she was tired and she wanted to sleep until she heard her say, well the magic words."

"Which are?" Elena asked.

"Wake up Georgia." he whispered in her ear.

"Ok well what now?"

"We're going to look around and see if we can find anything. If not we're taking her back to Mystic Falls." Stefan answered.

"We can't take her to the boarding house." Elena said.

"We may not have a choice. Damon or I can always compel her to forget." Stefan said looking threw some books on the shelves.

"Well let's just hope we find something here." Elena said digging threw some papers on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised Chapter 11. Chapter 12 may be up today the way I'm writing! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know.**

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up after a very rough night. His body had no choice in the matter on whether it wanted to change. Ok, well it did but he couldn't control it because he was so emotional. He was hurt because Bonnie told him that she told Damon that she loved him.<p>

_'What the fuck was that?'_ he thought to himself many times over the course of the night. His problem was when he transformed into a vampire, he still had so much vervain pumped into his system that he would, as lame as it is, pass out because he couldn't take the pain.

He was relieved to wake up and realize that it was the morning. He was hoping that either the vervain would be out of his system tonight or that they figured out how the hell to stop all of this from happening.

"Sammy!" he yelled though the tiny window in the cell door. "Sammy!"

"I'm coming." he heard Sam's voice boom back.

"Morning." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah. Morning." Sam said unlocking the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sam answered shortly.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked sternly.

"I don't think that this is ever going to stop." Sam said quietly. Dean looked at his brother and he could tell that he was trying not cry.

"Sammy, I trust Stefan and Ric. They say that they there's a way, then there's a way." Dean said in a comforting voice with his hand on his younger brother's massive shoulder.

"But Dean, we've been here almost two weeks. There has been almost no progress." Sam said with a stiff upper lip.

"They found a solution. It's just not one that we're going to go through with." Dean said. "Look don't worry alright. It'll all work out." Sam tightened his lips into a thin line and his eyes searched Dean's. "Sammy, it'll work out. I promise you. I'll be back to my old badass self in no time." Dean said with a smile. Sam nodded his head in agreement and the brothers headed upstairs.

XXXXX

"Where's Bonnie?" Dean asked returning downstairs from his shower.

"She's at her house." an unfamiliar blonde answered.

"What's she doing there?" he asked.

"Trying out the ancient method of avoidance." she answered approaching Dean. "I'm Caroline."

"Hey. Dean. Is Bonnie going to school?"

"Probably not. When I went over there this morning she was still in bed and we have to be at school in like 45 minutes." Caroline explained.

"Thanks." Dean said. "I'll be back." He said to Ric and Sam as he grabbed the Impala keys and headed out the door.

XXXXX

"I'm coming." Bonnie as her bare feet hurried across the hardwood floor. There had been someone knocking on her front door for five minutes and they were showing no sign of going away. "Yes?" she said ripping the door open.

"Hey Bonnie." Dean said giving her a crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to act like that smile hadn't melted her insides.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked.

"Sure I guess." she said stepping aside and allowing him in.

"I'm sorry." Dean blurted out.

"What?" she was shocked at this.

"I overreacted." Dean said. "I thought about it a lot last night. Well when I wasn't passed out. Long story don't ask."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie asked walking into the living room.

"Because I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here and I don't want to spend the rest of that time mad at you." Dean said following her.

"Well I'm the one that's hurt now Dean." Bonnie said making eye contact with him.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No you don't know." she said in a snotty voice. "I chose you, even though I knew that it would hurt Damon. A guy who has been my friend for years now. I know that his feelings for me are more than friendship and I also know that if you hadn't came into my life that I would probably be with Damon right now." Bonnie said, her arms folded across her chest. "But I love you Dean. That's why I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to hurt Damon but I did it so that I could be free to be with you. So that there would be no confusion about who I wanted to be with."

"Bonnie I know but on the outside. The relationship that you have with him looks differently." Dean said stepping closer to her. "I see the way he looks at you. I hear the way he talks to you. But I also see the way that you look at him. I hear the way you talk to him. So when you told me that you told him you love him I just figured that you finally realized a truth."

"What truth?" Bonnie asked.

"That you actually do love him and not just as a friend." Dean answered putting his hands on her arms.

"Even if I did, the love that I feel for him is nothing like I what I feel for you Dean." she said. "Believe me."

"I do believe you." he whispered.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." he said leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." she whispered against him mouth.

"Not as much as I've missed you." he whispered back. Dean picked Bonnie up and she wrapped her legs about his waist. "Why didn't you come talk to me?" he asked as he laid her down on the couch.

"I was upset." she said shrugging out of her t-shirt. She watched as he pulled his shirt off over his head. She watched every muscle in his torso flex as he lifted his arms.

"I was upset." he joked between the kisses he was laying on his chest and neck. "Look fine to me." he said reaching under her and unhooking her bra. Once he opened it he brought his back to the front and pulled the bra off her arms. "See? You look perfect." Bonnie giggled.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he didn't touch her breasts.

"Making you wait." he smirked as he stood and unbuckled his belt. He lowered his jeans to the floor and stood before her in his mini boxers. "Don't say a word. These are all Sam's fault." he said snapping the waistband on his tiny underwear. Bonnie just giggled and covered her eyes.

"They don't leave much to the imagination."

"You know you like it." Dean teased as he planted his knee in the couch and hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties and slipped them off her slender legs. When he stood up again without touching her she pouted.

"Dean? Really?"

"Yep. I would have touched you but you had on panties so now you have to wait a little while longer." he said smirking as he pulled his mini boxers down to the floor. Standing up he saw her examining his body hungrily. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and scoped her up off the couch. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the left." she answered. He walked out of the living and down the hall. He was silent but he had a not so subtle smirk on his face. Once inside the bathroom he set her on the floor and shut the door behind them. "What are we..." she started but he placed on finger on her lips and shook his head no. When he removed his finger he leaned down and kissed her.

She wasn't expecting the kiss to take her breath away but when he pulled away she had trouble catching it. She watched him as he opened the shower door and turned the water on. He turned the knobs regulating the water before he turned to her with his hand out.

"After you." he said with a crooked smile. She grabbed his hand and stepped inside the shower. He stepped in behind her and closed the door. There were no more words spoken.

Dean pulled Bonnie close to him and kissed her deeply as the warm water covered their bodies. He broke their kiss and trailed his kisses down her neck and chest and down until he had enveloped one of her nipples with his lips. He sucked and flicked his tongue back and forth across it as his hand kneaded and pinched her other nipple. She moaned when he switched sides making sure that each nipple got the same attention.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat when he felt him tonguing his bellybutton. She where he was headed but she was always surprised when it got to this point. Dean lowered himself to his knees and turned them in the tub. Bonnie now stood at the opposite end of the shower, her back against the wall facing the shower head and Dean on knees in front of her. He kissed her softly directly below her bellybutton and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth with anticipation.

Dean ran his right hand up the back of her left leg all the way up to her ass. He smacked her firm cheek before he threw her leg over his shoulder. He gently ran his tongue over her softness. She shuddered as he pushed her tongue deeper inside of her. She rolled her hips forward allow him more access.

She could feel herself growing closer and closer to her climax and he replaced his tongue with two of his finger and this tongue found her clit. His moved his fingers deeply and furiously inside of her feeling her inside gripping his fingers tightly. He smiled to himself and she sucked on her clit and watched her face contort as he gushed cum all over his hand. He kept his mouth and his fingers moving at steady pace until her body finally stop quaking. He stood before her smiling and she tried to smile but he was exhausted.

Dean cracked the shower door, reached out and grabbed the condom that he had covertly brought along with them. He ripped it open and slid it over his hard cock. Dean groaned as Bonnie slid her hand down his chest and stomach until he had a firm grip on his dick. He looked down and watch her hand stroke him into a frenzy. He couldn't take it any longer he had to have her. He turned her away from him, bent her over and guided his stiff dick into her wetness.

He kept his pace slow at first, giving her a chance to find a comfortable position and to match his rhythm before he quicken it and grabbed her hair.

Bonnie screamed and he slammed against her. Her hands splayed against the shower wall, Dean's hands on her hips pulling her hard on his this cock. She called his name as he she came again but he never slowed down. She never wanted him to stop. Feeling him inside her was the most amazing thing.

Dean felt her cum for the second time but he never slowed. He thrusting into her from behind. Her hair wrapped around his hand her hands out in front of her calling his name. It was all such a turn on for him. Made him wanting her more. He thrust deeper and harder into her until he couldn't control it anymore and he let everything go. He could been her insides gripping him and milking his dick. He grunted as his body finally relaxed and leaned forward and kissed Bonnie shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Definitely." she answered, smiling at him over her shoulder. He smiled back pulling into a hug. She spun in his arms and hugged him back. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Sure." he said kissing her.

XXXXX

"What's she doing here?" Sam roared as Stefan sat a sleeping Georgia down on the leather sofa.

"We couldn't find anything in her house and we searched anywhere. I compelled her to sleep until we found some answers." Stefan answered.

"But why is she here?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, we couldn't find anything. I thought that if I brought her back her we could get some answers." Stefan said.

"I have a question." Caroline spoke up. "I thought she was a witch. How did you compel her?"

"She practices Wicca. She's not a witch like Bonnie." Stefan said.

"What about Bonnie?" Bonnie asked entering into the study, Dean close behind her.

"I was telling Caroline that Georgia is not a witch like you are." he said.

"Georgia?" Dean said.

"Yeah." Stefan said pointing at the sleeping woman seated in front of him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he shouted.

"Calm down ok. She's compelled. She won't wake up until I tell her to and I can always compel her to forget everything _after _she helps us." Stefan explained.

"Then let's tie the bitch up before you wake up." Dean said. Sam reached under the table and pulled rope out of one of their bags.

"Wake up Georgia." Stefan said in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If anyone has any ideas about a image I can use for this story please let me know. Thank you guys.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE, but so do alerts, favs and messages in my inbox!**

**(Just saying!) :-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one. There is probably only one chapter left to tie up everything. **

**Thanks for all the attention you've given this story. I appreciate it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**No seriously, they're like my own personal brand of heroin. I needs them.**

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes before Georgia was fully awake and aware of where she was.<p>

"What's going on?" she said struggling against her constraints.

"You're gonna answer some questions." Dean said leaning close to her.

"I already answered your questions." she said nastily. "What else do you want from me?"

"How about the whole truth?" Dean said.

"I told the truth." she spat.

"What is the stone inside?" he said holding the blue stone in front of her face.

"I don't know."

"What is it for?"

"You're the hunter. Shouldn't you know something?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Look, we all know you're lying." Dean said gripping the arms of her chair. "It's up to you on how we get the information that we need."

"You can't do anything to me." she said smiling slyly.

"You don't think so?"

"No. I'm protected." she said with a small laugh.

"Oh you mean you're going to use some of your mojo and summon up a demon." Dean said. "Good luck with that."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Georgia shouted. Her face contorting into an evil grin.

"No." Dean said getting in her face. "You don't know what _I'm_ capable of."

"Oh that's right. You're the Dean. Dean Winchester. The man with an angel on his shoulder." Georgia said sarcastically.

"Cute." Dean said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh I know all about you Deano." Georgia said with a crooked smile. "Dean Winchester to Hell and back. Have you told all you're new friends about The Pit Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean grunted.

"About the things you did?" she continued.

"Shut the hell up!" he said his voice getting louder.

"Did you tell them about Alistair and only being able to last a measly 40 years on The Rack before you gave up and then _you_ started ripping souls apart piece by piece?" she asked in a sinister tone and wicked smile on her face.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Did you tell them that you enjoyed it Dean? Did you tell them that you loved it? That you could have stayed in Hell forever ripping souls being the thing that you hate the most?" Dean lost all control and lunged at the tied up woman. Stefan moved quickly in front of Dean preventing him from harming her.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Dean shouted over Stefan's shoulder. As Stefan removed Dean from the room, Georgia began to cackle loudly.

"Do you think that's funny?" Sam said stepping in front of her now. "You don't know anything." he said breathing heavily.

"Aww, how cute. Little brother Sammy to the rescue." she said in a snarky tone. "I know all about you Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood."

"You only know bits and pieces of a story that's been going on for years." Sam said getting close to her.

"Come here Sammy." she said, jerking her head backward. Sam took a few steps so that he was only a few inches from her. "Did you tell all your new friends about Ruby? Do they know about the demon blood you keep in that flask in your jacket pocket?" Sam just stepped away from her. He didn't allow his face to show any emotion.

"What's in the stone?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. Are you people deaf?"

"What is it?" Sam asked. "You don't have to tell but it's going to be a long night for you."

"I'm really scared." she said sneeringly.

"You should be." Sam said with a chuckle. "You know that demon you thought you had in your back pocket?" When she didn't answer he continued. "There's no way he's getting in."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You see that little charm around your neck?" Sam asked. "You should recognize it." Georgia looked down and Sam could tell she was grinding her teeth. "So, what's inside the damn stone?"

"It's a cure." she groaned.

"A cure?" Dean asked returning to the room with Stefan.

"Yes dimwit. A cure." Georgia said annoyed.

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place." Damon asked his voice annoyed.

"It wasn't apart of the plan." she answered.

"Plan? What plan?" Sam asked.

"Look, it's common knowledge that neither of you want to live as the monsters you hunt. It's also common knowledge that if necessary that you would kill the other so that you wouldn't have to." Georgia said. "It was luck of the draw who grabbed the stone. The cure was set in place because they didn't want a normal human to have the curse. It had to be a Winchester."

"How do get it out?" Dean asked. "I shot at it, used a machet, a hatchet, Stefan and Damon both tried to break it and nothing."

"Not one of you thought of fire?" Georgia asked amazed.

"It's a rock. Why would we think of fire?" Dean asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because it's a _magic rock_." she said.

"Just throw it in a fire." Sam said unconvinced. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Not every human has a witch as a best friend. It had to be simple." Georgia explained. "Put it on a rack in the fireplace and then you'll have what you want."

"How do we use it after that?" Sam asked as he watched Stefan and Damon prepare the stone for the fire.

"He has to swallow it." she said.

"It looks pointy." Dean said trying to peak at the stone.

"Look either way I don't care ok. Swallow the pointy rock and be a full human or don't and stay like this forever." Georgia said in and irritated tone. "Can you untie me now?"

"Not until we know that this works." Sam said.

"Then I should probably tell you the rest." she said.

"What?" Dean asked jerking his head toward her.

"You still need vampire blood. You just don't have to kill for it."

"Explain." Dean said.

"You have to drink vampire blood to, for lack of a better term, activate the stone." Georgia explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The stone works like a shield. It protects against whatever blood is in the body. So if he swallows it now, while he's still human,it'll fight against the human blood in his system leaving him a vampire. But if he swallows it now and drinks the vampire blood it will fight off _all_ the vampire blood in his system." she said. "Does that make sense?"

"Enough." Dean spoke up.

"I'll give you my blood." Stefan said handing Dean the diamond shaped stone.

"That's kind of you brother but I think that he's gonna need someone who's not on the bunny diet for this." Damon said. "I'll do it."

"You don't have to do that." Dean said.

"Yes I do." Damon said looking at Bonnie. "Plus it'll be good for my karma or whatever."

"Thanks." Dean said. Damon just shrugged. "I need a minute." Dean said before leaving the group in the study.

"Dean are you ok?" he heard Bonnie's voice asked.

"You know I've been waiting for this moment for like three weeks now." Dean said, rolling the little stone in his hand. "Now that it's here everything is just hitting me all at once."

"What is?" she said stepping closer to him.

"Bonnie if this works. I'll be out of here in the next few hours." He said bluntly. "And since you and my little vampire adventure are the most exciting things that have happened since I've been here, I probably won't be back."

"We always knew this would happen, Dean." she whispered.

"Come with me." he said quietly.

"You know I can't." she responded.

"I know." he said putting his forehead against hers. "Promise me something then."

"Anything." she said.

"Give you and Damon a chance." he said.

"What?" she said looking him in the eye.

"I'm serious Bonnie." he said. "When I leave, you should be with Damon. Not as a rebound hook up but for real."

'Dean I can't. I can't." she protested.

"I know you love him Bonnie." he said wrapping her into a tight hug. "Hell, I know you're in love with him." he could feel her warm tears on his t-shirt. "Just give him a chance to show you that he loves you ok? You deserve that."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back. He captured her mouth in one last fiery passionate kiss before he released her. He kissed her on the forehead, took a step back and headed back inside. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes and followed him.

"Let's do it." Dean said as he swallowed the stone and bit down on Damon's wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for reading Sammy, the Witch and the Badass. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it. This is the final chapter of this story but I have another story in the works for the SWBA Universe. It's a Cam (CarolineXSam) story. So keep an eye out for it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>It had been six months since the Winchester brothers had left Mystic Falls. A lot had changed but seemingly all for the better.<p>

"Hey you ready?" Damon said to Bonnie when he pulled up in front of her house.

"Yeah." she said gathering her bags and laptop and heading toward the car. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked meeting Damon at the trunk.

"Some place special. Stefan and Elena are already there." he said. "Laptop in or out?" he asked holding it out to her.

"Out." she answered grabbing it. Bonnie had been in constant contact with Sam since he and Dean left. That was one of the hardest nights of her life.

_"Let's do it." Dean said as he swallowed the stone and bit down on Damon's wrist. Everyone waited in the thick silence as Dean continued to drink. He finally moved away and wiped the blood from his chin before speaking. "What's supposed to happen?" Before anyone got a word out he fell to the floor in convulsions. _

_ "What's happening to him?" Bonnie shouted at Georgia._

_ "Did you think it wouldn't be painful? His blood being attacked?" she answered._

_ "What do we do?" Sam shouted._

_ "Put this between his teeth." Ric said handing Sam his belt. They all watched helplessly as Dean's body shook and flailed. For hours his body twitched on the hardwood floor. _

_ "The sun's coming up." Georgia said. "Put him in the sunlight."_

_ "Why? I don't think we should move him." Sam said cutting his eyes at her._

_ "Just do it." she said. Sam, Ric, Stefan and Damon moved him in front of the window as the sun broke. It shone through and the warm glow covered Dean. When he just lay there, the entire __room let out a collective sigh. He was cured. He was normal. He was Dean._

_ "Hey man you alright?" Sam asked rushing to his brother's side. _

_ "I'm freaking delightful." Dean whispered his voice hoarse. "Help me up." Sam help Dean off the floor. "How long was I out?"_

_ "About 10 hours." Sam answered._

_ "Damn. Did it work?" Dean asked._

_ "You're standing in the sun." Bonnie said pointing out the window behind him._

_ "Hmph." he said. _

_ "Thank you guys. You didn't have to do everything you did for me and my brother." Sam said shaking Stefan's hand._

_ "It's really Bonnie you should be thanking. She's got rescuing troublesome brothers down to a science." Stefan said with a laugh._

_ "You're right." Sam said walking over to her. "Thank you." he said leaning down to hug her. "Not just for saving Dean, but for really saving Dean." he whispered. He felt her tears on his shirt as he hugged her tightly. When he released her he saw Dean making rounds to everyone else. He was now standing in front of Damon with his hand out stretched._

_ "I know we don't like each other but I want to make one think crystal clear." Dean said as Damon took his hand._

_ "What's that?"_

_ "Take care of Bonnie. Don't let anything happen to her. If I find out that you hurt her or that she got hurt I'm coming back here and I'm going to be chopping some heads off some vamps." Dean said as nicely as he could._

_ "It's cute how after all this time you still think I should be afraid of you." Damon said raising his eyebrows high on his __forehead. "I can promise you that Bonnie will never be hurt by me. Not again."_

_ "As long as we understand each other." Dean said releasing his hand. He moved along the group until he was finally standing in front of Bonnie. He reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. When the pads of his thumbs touched her cheek, she began sobbing and embraced him tightly._

_ "I love you Dean." she whispered into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Everyone, Stefan and Damon carried the still tied up Georgia out of the room and left Dean and Bonnie alone._

_ "I love you too Bonnie." he said holding her tightly. "Listen." he said holding her at arms length. "It'll all be fine. I will never forget my time here with you."_

_ "You damn right you won't" Bonnie teased through her tears._

_ "Friendship is always in the cards for us." Dean said. _

_ "Of course it is." she said smiling. Dean kissed her for the last and final time before leaving her in the study alone. _

_ "Let's go Sammy." were the last words she heard him speak before she heard the front door of the boarding house slam behind them._

XXXXXX

It'd been six months since Dean's vampire adventure in Mystic Falls. Being back on the road was an amazing feeling. Although Dean would never openly admit it to Sam, he missed Bonnie. He shared so much of himself with that girl and he had only made a connection like that with one other person.

After being on the road for about three months, traipsing across the country, hunting evil sons of bitches Sam and Dean ran into a fellow hunter and a familiar face.

_"Cassie!" Dean said shocked with his sawed off pointed at her._

_ "Fuck Dean!" Cassie yelled her handgun pointed at him._

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked lowering his gun._

_ "Working." she answered lowering her gun as well._

_ "What?" he asked confused. The last time he spoke with her she was working at newspaper._

_ "I'm working a job." she said settling her gun back in the holster under her leather jacket. She looked good. Her dark brown hair was straight now but pulled up in a ponytail and she was dressed a lot like Dean. Skinny jeans, ladies Carthartt boots and a dark gray henley, topped off with a leather jacket. "Are you and Sam trying to steal my case?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "You're a hunter."_

_ "Wow you're new." she teased. "Yeah, I'm a hunter. For the past five years now. And I'm currently Special Agent La Belle with the FBI."_

_ "I can't believe this." Dean said. "Why didn't you call me?" _

_ "I didn't need you." She said. She could tell those words stung him so she tried to be more clear. "I just mean, I didn't run into anything I couldn't handle. And I figured if you could do it, I definitely could do it." Dean laughed. _

_ "Let's get out of here." Dean said. _

_ "But what about the case?"_

_ "I don't think this thing is going anywhere. Come on. Sammy's outside." Dean said. The pair drew their guns again and exited the building. _

_ "Cassie?" Sam inquired when she appeared outside of the building. _

_ "Hey Sam." she said holstering her gun as he picked up off the ground into a hug._

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked setting her down._

_ "She's working a case." Dean said opening the trunk._

_ "Wait, you're hunting?" Sam asked._

_ "Yep. For about five years now." she answered smiling. _

_ "Really?" Sam asked amused._

_ "Yeah." She said. "I've got the knife cuts and the off angled fingers to prove it." she said lifting her shirt to show scars on her sides and then raising her hands to show him her fingers._

_ "Wow. That's kinda bad ass." Sam said giving her a high five._

_ "Where's your car?" Dean asked._

_ "It's a rental." she said pointing to the parked car hidden behind some bushes._

_ "Leave it." Dean said getting in the Impala. "Let's go."_

_ "I don't want to leave it. Why can't I just turn it in in the morning?" she argued._

_ "Cassie get in the fucking car." Dean said angrily._

_ "Fine." she said annoyed. She got in the backseat and slammed the door. She had been traveling and hunting with the Winchesters ever since. _

Now at the six month mark Dean had to admit to himself that he had missed her. She really was like a missing puzzle piece in his life. When he made his move, he was surprised that she returned his feelings. Being able to call Cassie his again made Dean feel like a new man.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Damon answered his phone groggily.

"Hey it's Ric. I know you guys are on vacation but you need to come home." Ric said.

"What? Why?" Damon said blinking awake.

"Sheriff Forbes is having a...a pretty bad week." Ric said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Caroline came over this morning panicked." Ric said. "She said her mom cornered her and was asking her about the Winchesters, and when she told her she didn't know who she was talking about well.."

"Well what?" Damon asked, now sitting up in the bed.

"She said her mom's eyes turned black and she said 'You shouldn't lie to mommy.'" Ric informed him.

"What the fuck?" Damon said. "Alright, we'll be back tonight. Keep Caroline with you."

"You got it." Ric said before hanging up.

"Damnit." Damon said rolling out of bed.

"Hey. Morning." Bonnie said stirring awake. She could tell that Damon was tense. "You ok?" she asked as she sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"We've gotta go home." Damon said turning to look at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Get dressed. I'll pack up and I'll meet you outside." Damon said moving like lightening around the room.

"Uh ok." Bonnie said heading toward the bathroom.

xxx

"What's going on?" Bonnie heard Elena say as she walked toward her and two Salvatore brothers.

"I'd like to know that too." Bonnie said standing beside her best friend.

"Ric called me this morning." Damon said. "He said that Liz is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Stefan asked concerned.

"He said that she cornered Caroline asking her about the Winchesters and when Caroline said she didn't know what she was talking her eyes turned black and she told her 'you shouldn't lie to mommy'." he told them.

"Black eyes." Stefan said. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea, but I told Ric we would come home and check it out." Damon said.

"Are you sure he said her eyes turned black?" Elena asked the worry showing in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Damon answered.

"No, Damon. You have to absolutely positive." Bonnie said urgently. "Did he say her eyes turned black?"

"Yes Bonnie. That's what he said." Damon said. Bonnie and Elena shared an apprehensive look.

"I'll be right back." Bonnie said taking a few steps away from the other three. She pulled out her cell phone out, dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Sam. It's Bonnie. I need your help."


	14. Prologue

**A/N: This was going to be my first attempt at writing a Sam Winchester and Caroline Forbes fic, but I changed my mind. So this is the prologue to Sammy, the Witch and the Badass: Return to Mystic Falls. There well be parts of each chapter that focus on Sam and Caroline, so there's that to look forward to, but this story is still based around Dean, Bonnie, Damon and now Cassie. I hope that you guys enjoy it. **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries.**

_Chapter two of Sammy, the Witch and the Badass: Return to Mystic Fall will be under it's own story. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that jazz. It means a lot. I love you. _

* * *

><p>"Caroline, get up." Liz Forbes said knocking on her daughter's bedroom door.<p>

"I'm up." Caroline said groggily. "I'll be out in a minute." She rolled out of bed and turned some music on. Caroline danced around her room picking out clothes before heading to the shower. Twenty minutes later she appeared in the kitchen. She found her mom sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Morning." Caroline said pouring herself a cup.

"Morning." Liz said with a small smile. "Caroline, a few months ago Carol Lockwood call me about some trespassers on her property by the falls. By the time my guys got out there no one was there but there was also some complaints about a loud engine." Liz said nonchalantly flipping through the news paper.

"So?" Caroline said. "How can you not trespass on Lockwood land? Mystic Falls is basically Lockwood land."

"So you don't anything about that?" Liz asked looking up at her blonde daughter.

"No. Should I?" Caroline asked taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the counter.

"Well I know that the car was seen pulling into the Salvatore Boarding house and I know that you spend a lot of time over there."

"Mom are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Of course not." Liz said smiling at her daughter. "I just know that that car that I got reports about belonged to Dean Winchester."

"Who is that?" Caroline lied.

"He's a very bad man." Liz said rising her chair and walking toward her.

"What did he do?"

"He thought he could get away from his destiny."

"His destiny?" Caroline asked. Her mom was standing right beside her now.

"Oh yeah. Him and that freakishly giant brother of his." she said with a smile that made Caroline uncomfortable.

"Oh. I don't know who they are." Caroline lied again. "I've gotta get going." she said easing away from her mom. Liz grabbed her arm tightly.

"Where did the Winchester's go? Why were they in this mockery of a town?" Liz said squeezing Caroline's arm.

"Mom let go. I don't even know who that is." Caroline said struggling to get away. She was caught off guard by her mother's sudden strength. When she turned to pull out of Liz's grip she was face to face with her mom.

"Oh Caroline." Liz said with an evil smile on her face now. She blinked her eyes slowly. When she opened them she revealed black eyes. "You shouldn't lie to mommy."

Caroline screamed. She pushed Liz to the ground and bolted out of the house to her car. The minute she started the engine, Liz was at the window. She gunned it and sped all the way to the Gilbert house.

"Ric! Jeremy!" she yelled banging on the door, constantly checking over her shoulder for her mom. "Somebody please!" she shouted as the tears started to flow.

"Caroline, it's 9am on a Saturday. Why are you here?" Ric said as he pulled the door open.

"Oh thank god!" she said throwing herself into his arms. "Shut the damn door. She could be coming."

"Who?" Ric asked peaking outside before shutting the door.

"My mom." Caroline said wiping her eyes. "There's something wrong with her. Like seriously wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ric asked.

"She had black eyes." Caroline said. "Weirdest part? She kept asking me about the Winchesters and when I lied of course, she got all black eyed on me and said 'you shouldn't lie to mommy'. I mean what is that?"

"I have no idea." Ric said. "I'll call Damon. You're safe now Caroline. Just go up to Elena's room and rest. I'll let you know what's going on." Caroline nodded that she understood and proceeded upstairs.

XXXX

"Hello?" Damon answered his phone groggily.

"Hey it's Ric. I know you guys are on vacation but you need to come home." Ric said.

"What? Why?" Damon said blinking awake.

"Sheriff Forbes is having a...a pretty bad week." Ric said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Caroline came over this morning panicked." Ric said. "She said her mom cornered her and was asking her about the Winchesters, and when she told her she didn't know who she was talking about well.."

"Well what?" Damon asked, now sitting up in the bed.

"She said her mom's eyes turned black and she said 'You shouldn't lie to mommy.'" Ric informed him.

"What the fuck?" Damon said. "Alright, we'll be back tonight. Keep Caroline with you."

"You got it." Ric said before hanging up.

"Damnit." Damon said rolling out of bed.

"Hey. Morning." Bonnie said stirring awake. She could tell that Damon was tense. "You ok?" she asked as she sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"We've gotta go home." Damon said turning to look at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Get dressed. I'll pack up and I'll meet you outside." Damon said moving like lightening around the room.

"Uh ok." Bonnie said heading toward the bathroom.

Xxx

"What's going on?" Bonnie heard Elena say as she walked toward her and two Salvatore brothers.

"I'd like to know that too." Bonnie said standing beside her best friend.

"Ric called me this morning." Damon said. "He said that Liz is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Stefan asked concerned.

"He said that she cornered Caroline asking her about the Winchesters and when Caroline said she didn't know what she was talking her eyes turned black and she told her 'you shouldn't lie to mommy'." he told them.

"Black eyes." Stefan said. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea, but I told Ric we would come home and check it out." Damon said.

"Are you sure he said her eyes turned black?" Elena asked the worry showing in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Damon answered.

"No, Damon. You have to absolutely positive." Bonnie said urgently. "Did he say her eyes turned black?"

"Yes Bonnie. That's what he said." Damon said. Bonnie and Elena shared an apprehensive look.

"I'll be right back." Bonnie said taking a few steps away from the other three. She pulled out her cell phone out, dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Sam. It's Bonnie. I need your help."

XXXXX

"Who was that?" Dean asked after Sam ended his phone call.

"That was Bonnie." Sam said truthfully.

"What'd she want?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you once get find a motel." Sam said.

"Ok." Dean said uneasily. He pulled the Impala into a motel and got out to get them checked in.

"So, what'd she want?" Cassie asked from the backseat.

"Her friend Caroline is kind of in trouble. Apparently her mom is possessed and was asking about us." Sam answered, turning in his seat to look at her.

"That's just peachy." Cassie said. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know. I do know that Dean's not going to drive 500 miles the other way to help Caroline. A girl he had literally no contact with. Even if she is Bonnie's best friend." Sam said.

"So don't tell him. Just tell him that the town has a demon problem." Cassie stated.

"I don't think that'll work. He'll just say we're not the only hunters in the world." Sam said. He kneaded his eyebrows together in thought. "I got it." he said his eyes shining. "Bonnie said that Caroline's mom is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls."

"So if you tell him that the possessed sheriff were asking about you two then you think he'll go?" Cassie asked.

"It's worth a try." Sam shrugged.

"Well here he comes." Cassie said pointing out the window.

"Are you going to tell me what Bonnie wanted?" Dean asked closing the car door.

"Yeah. She said she needs our help." Sam said.

"Our help? She's a witch. She hangs out with vampires. What could she possibly need our help with?" Dean asked as he drove toward their room.

"The sheriff is possessed." Sam said.

"So, we'll not the only hunters in the world." Dean said. Sam glanced at Cassie in the backseat who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"I know that Dean, but she was asking about us." Sam said.

"What?"

"Bonnie said that Caroline Forbes, the sheriff's daughter, said that her mom kept asking questions about us." Sam explained.

"Shit." Dean said putting the car in park. "I bet this is that bitch Georgia's fault."

"How Dean? Damon compelled her before he took her home." Sam said getting out of car.

"Well fuck me." Dean said popping the trunk.

"So in other words we're heading off to Mystic Falls tomorrow?" Cassie asked grabbing her bag out of the trunk.

"Yeah." Dean said slamming the trunk closed and following his two road companions into the motel room for the night.


End file.
